That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win
by RockChick182101
Summary: -COMPLETE- sequel to crazy little thing called love - the next chapters in the lives of McFly with Lindsey and Amy. you must know by now i stuck at summeries :D please read and review thanks xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Never giving up

A/N: well you wanted it so here's the sequel to crazy little thing called love.

Haven't read it yet?

(Well why not? lol) I would recommend you go and read it so you don't get completely confused. Well I'll stop rambling now, here's the new chapter. Please review thanks xxx

No I don't own McFly I just own all my other characters.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Please buckle your seatbelts as we will be landing shortly," said the airhostess walking up and down the cabin.

"Finally, we can get off the plane soon," Amy said pulling out her headphones.

"Yep, we're finally here," I replied excitedly buckling my seatbelt.

We landed shortly afterwards and everyone piled off the aeroplane and into the terminal to collect their baggage. We waited as the luggage went round and round on the carousel. When our bags appeared we quickly grabbed them and headed outside to hail a cab. The driver put our bags in the boot and me and Amy got into the back seat. Amy told the driver where to go and we drove off.

An hour later we arrived outside a massive house in a quiet and peaceful area of town.

We climbed out of the cab, paid the driver and picked up our bags.

"Wow, this house is amazing," I said as Amy unlocked the front door.

"I know, I used to come here when I was little," Amy smiled as we stepping into the hallway.

I looked around amazed by the sight that met my eyes. A big sweeping staircase stood in front of me and big paintings hung on the cream walls. The floor was lined with plush red carpet that spread throughout the rooms.

"Come on, our rooms are this way," Amy said leading me up the stairs.

We walked down the long hallway and stopped near the end. Amy pushed open one of the doors and dragged her case inside. She then led me into the room opposite.

"This is your room, do you like it?" she said.

"Like it? I love it, its great, thank you so much," I replied happily.

My room was incredible. A huge four poster bed stood in one corner of my room. Massive wardrobes lined the walls and a beautiful dressing table stood beside my bed.

I had an on-suite bathroom and a balcony which overlooked the sea.

It was perfect.

Three hours later

Tom's P.O.V

"Danny have our bags arrived yet?" I asked rejoining the guys by the luggage carousel.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you mate," he replied handing over my bag.

"Good, let's go," I said and we headed out of the terminal.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Dougie asked as we all piled into a cab.

"Yeah, I rang Amy's mum and got the address," I replied and told the cab driver where to go.

We drove off as the sun started to set in the sky.

We arrived at the house an hour later. It was huge, bigger than ours. We paid the driver and walked up the front pathway. We braced ourselves and then rang the doorbell.

Amy's P.O.V

I heard the doorbell ring as I was cleaning up the kitchen. Lindsey is upstairs in her room. The door bell rang again. Who's visiting at this hour? It's almost nine o'clock at night. It must be one the little old lady who lives across the street. I put the dish cloth down and went out into the hallway.

I opened the door and came face to face with the very same people me and Lindsey were trying to get away from.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Nice to see you to," Tom said cheerfully and stepped into the hallway. The other boys followed behind him. Harry kissed me on the cheek as he walked in.

"I repeat; what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Well Dougie's got something to say," Danny smirked.

"Yeah, where's Lindsey?" Dougie asked.

"Hold on a minute, you flew half way across the world, just to talk to her," I said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dougie replied, "so where is she?"

"Well, you're a persistent bugger, I'll give you that, "I replied, "she's in her room, just go to the top of the stairs and go straight down the hallway to the end and it's the last room on the right."

"Thanks Amy," Dougie said hurriedly and ran up the stairs.

"He really loves her doesn't he," I sighed.

"Yeah, he's never going to give up," Danny replied.

"Well, come on guys, I expect your hungry," I said leading them into the kitchen.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I sat down on my balcony and watched the stars shining in the sky. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as the light evening chill blew softly causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I heard my room door open but thought it was just Amy. I heard footsteps approach the balcony, shuffling along the floor. Amy doesn't shuffle; only one person I know does that! I turned around in surprise.

Dougie's P.O.V

I walked up to the balcony were I could see Lindsey sitting. Just the sight of her caused butterflies in my stomach.

She must have heard me because she turned around before I reached her.

"Look, before you say anything just hear me out," I said holding up my hand to stop her yelling at me, "and then if you want me to go I will."

Lindsey nodded and walked towards me slightly.

"Ok, well I just want you to know I am extremely sorry and I admit it, I've been the biggest arsehole on the planet for the past few weeks, I'm so sorry and I should never have said those things to you, I should have realised that Amber was lying and that you would never use me for anything. Please believe me when I say I love you because I do, when you left me, my world fell apart, please come home," I said praying for forgiveness.

"You could have anything or anybody you wanted in the whole world, why me?" Lindsey asked quietly.

"I don't know, you just treated me like a normal person, you didn't act like a screaming fan, you loved me for me not for my fame and I just wanted to prove to you that not all guys will treat you like crap and I just fell in love with you," I replied simply.

"So you came halfway across the world to tell me you're sorry?" Lindsey said crossing her arms.

"Yeah," I replied nervously, "…and that I love you, don't forget that part."

Suddenly Lindsey ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly. Lindsey finally let go what felt like hours later, I didn't care how long it was, I was just glad she wasn't trying to kill me.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said.

"I really mean it Lindsey, please come home with me," I begged.

"Ok, I will," Lindsey replied.

I kissed her then picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey easy," she shrieked.

I put her down carefully on her bed.

I glanced at her stomach.

"So, I hear I'm going to be a dad," I said.

"Only if you want to, I totally understand if you don't," Lindsey replied looking down at her stomach.

"Are you kidding, of course I want to," I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on we better get back to everyone else."

I took hold of Lindsey's hand and we both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone looked up as we walked in.

"Amy, can we go home now?" Lindsey asked nervously.

* * *

A/N: hi everyone, thanks for reading and please please please review thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back home we go

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter enjoy!

No I do not own McFly blah blah blah

Amy's P.O.V

"Where's Danny and Harry gone?" I asked pulling my suitcase into the hallway.

"They went to that music shop in the shopping centre," Tom replied pulling Lindsey's suitcase into the hallway next to mine.

"Well, they better hurry up, because we need to get a move on if we want to catch our flight," I replied.

Then the front door opened and Harry and Danny piled through it, Harry was carrying three carrier bags in each hand and Danny was holding onto a guitar case.

"Did you buy the whole shop out or what?" Dougie chuckled.

"No, but this guitar is so cool," Danny beamed setting the case down.

"We haven't got enough time, go and get your cases and let's get going," Lindsey said pushing them both up the stairs.

"How the hell are we going to get this stuff home?" Tom said putting the carrier bags into his suitcase.

"We'll just shove the guitar into the hold and hope it doesn't get broken," Lindsey said grabbing her handbag, "can we go now?"

"Danny, Harry, get a move on," I yelled up the stairs. They appeared two minutes later dragging their stuff behind them.

"Finally, let's get a move on," Lindsey exclaimed opening the front door. She was about to pick up her suitcase when Dougie stopped her.

"I'll get it," he said picking it up for her.

"I can get it myself thank you," she snapped dragging it out to the waiting cab.

"Wow, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Danny smirked.

"Just a little tip for future reference, don't piss off a pregnant women," I said grabbing my own bags.

"Good luck with that mate," Danny chuckled.

"Shut up, can we get going please," Dougie retorted.

We all got into the cab and we drove to the airport. We checked in and a few hours later finally got on the plane.

10 hours later

Dougie's P.O.V

I gently nudged Lindsey who was asleep beside me.

"Hey lindz, were home now," I said softly.

"We are?" she said sitting up.

"Yeah, back in shitty England," I replied.

The plane landed on the runway and soon halted to a stop outside the terminal. We all grabbed our jackets and hand luggage and exited the plane and went into the terminal to pick up our suitcases.

We waited for half an hour until the bags started to appear on the carousel. The girls appeared first and then mine and Tom's.

"Hey Danny, your guitars over there," Harry said pointing it out.

Danny's P.O.V

I walked over to the carousel and grabbed my guitar as it went round. I set the case on the floor and waited for my other bag.

"Excuse me," said a girl's voice from behind me. I turned around to face her.

"Oh, do you want me to sign something for you?" I asked smiling at the girl. She was very pretty; she had short brown hair and light green eyes.

"No, erm… you have my guitar," she replied.

"Sorry, but this is mine," I said looking down at the guitar.

"Really? Is your name Zoë Lockhart then?" the girl asked.

I looked down at the case. It said: **property of Zoë Lockhart **on the side of the case.

I laughed nervously.

"I take it your Zoë then," I said handing the case over.

"Yeah," Zoë replied, "…and you are?"

"Danny Jones," I replied.

"Like from McFly?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Don't panic, I'm not a crazy obsessed fan, but I do like your music don't get me wrong but I'll always be a Busted fan at heart sorry."

"That's ok, so do you live near here?"

"No, I'm about an hour and a half away."

"Same really."

"Well, I really should be going my sister's waiting for me."

"Oh, ok, well can I call you sometime?"

"Yeah sure."

Zoë wrote down her number and gave it to me.

"Bye," she said and walked off.

I walked over to the guys.

"Dude we grabbed your suitcase for you and your guitar because you just let them go straight past you," Harry said.

"Oh, cheers," I said picking my stuff up.

"Who was that bird you were talking to?" Dougie asked.

"Her names Zoë and she gave me her number," I replied happily.

"Alright then, come on lets go home now, it's getting late," Tom said.

We all piled into a cab and we drove home.

An hour later

Dougie's P.O.V

We pulled up at the house. We paid the driver and got out of the cab. Lindsey had fallen asleep on the way home so I carried her inside. I took her upstairs and laid her on my bed. I went back downstairs and grabbed our stuff. I then got into bed and feel asleep.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading sorry its a bit crap and its short. i promise to make the next chapter longer.

review if you want thanks xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tom to the rescue (again)

A/N: hey everyone here's the next chapter so enjoy!

No I do not own McFly (wish I did though)

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. I looked over at Dougie who was fast asleep still. I sat up and tied my hair up back off my face. I felt a small weight on my stomach. I looked down to discover Dougie's hand resting on it. He must have fallen asleep like that. I slowly got out of bed hoping not to wake him up. I grabbed some clothes and went and got in the shower.

Amy's P.O.V

I tidied up the living room and then headed into the kitchen. I pulled out six bowls and set them out on the counter. I filled each one with cereal, ready for when everyone rolls out of bed and comes down for breakfast. As I put the cereal away Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said quietly.

"Morning," Harry grumbled grabbing his bowl of cereal, "you're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," I replied, "well, I better get on with the cleaning."

I turned around and walked towards the door.

"Amy, wait," Harry said as I reached the hallway. I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"Sit down, we need to talk," Harry said softly.

"About what?" I asked him sitting down beside him anyway.

"We need to talk about us and what's going on."

"Ok…well what is going on?"

"Look, I think we should really try and give our relationship another go, I'm really sorry and I promise nothing happened with Madison and if Lindsey and Dougie can get back together then why can't we?"

I looked at Harry. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Ok…I'm willing to give it another go, if you are," I replied. I watched a grin spread across Harry's face. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Ew… I was just about to have breakfast," said Lindsey picking up her bowl of cereal.

"Shut up you," I retorted.

"Well, I think its great your back together," Danny chipped in as he followed Lindsey to the breakfast table.

"Well, I really should get on with the cleaning," I said standing up, "enjoy your breakfast."

Later that afternoon

Lindsey's P.O.V

The door bell rang.

"Is anyone going to get that?" I asked.

Nobody moved, their eyes were once again glued to the TV.

"Oh, I'll get it then," I said getting up. I walked out into the hallway and opened the front door.

"Oh my god, why didn't you ring me when you got back?" Holly demanded stepping into the hallway. Becca walked in behind her.

"Its' nice to see you too," I laughed closing the door behind them.

They both hugged me tightly.

"Hey, that can't be good for the baby," Dougie said joining us in the hallway. The girls let go.

"I'm sorry, did he just say baby?" Becca asked.

"Oh, I guess the guys haven't told you," I said glancing at Dougie.

"Told us what?" Holly asked.

"Erm…me and Dougie are having a baby," I replied bracing myself for their outbursts.

"Oh my god, congratulations," they both shrieked hugging me again.

"Once again, that can't be good for the baby," Dougie chuckled. Holly and Becca let go and then hugged Dougie.

I laughed as they went still shrieking into the living room.

Me and Doug joined everyone else and had an afternoon of catching up.

A few hours later

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

I crashed on my bed and put the TV on. I started to flick through the channels when there was a tap on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Tom came in.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing much but I've been thinking, maybe should give your mum a ring," he replied nervously sitting beside me on my bed.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Well, don't you think she should know that she's going to be a grandmother," Tom replied.

"I'm not calling her Tom," I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"…because I'm not Tom."

I jumped off my bed and out of my room, then I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and headed out the front door, slamming it behind me.

Tom's P.O.V

Oh crap. I raced after Lindsey and watched from the top of the stairs as she left the house. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my own jacket.

"Was that Lindsey?" Dougie asked joining me in the hallway.

"Yeah, erm… I suggested she called her mum and she got upset and ran off," I explained pulling on my shoes.

"I'll go," Dougie said quickly walking to the front door.

"No," I said sharply, "I need to fix this."

I walked out of the house and headed down the road. For the middle of June it was pretty cold. As I reached the end of the road it started to rain. I zipped my jacket up and pulled my hat lower to cover my ears.

I walked to the park where we went on Christmas Eve. Sure enough there Lindsey was sitting on top of the skate ramp in the empty park, letting the rain soak her to the skin.

I rushed over to her.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry," I said sitting next to her. I could see tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it Tom, I can't let her take me away," she whispered.

"She won't take you away Lindsey, I won't let her, Amy won't let her and Dougie defiantly won't let her," I replied pulling Lindsey closer to me. She was soaking and freezing cold.

"Lindsey, what's really the matter? It can't just be that, there must be more to it, please its ok Lindsey, you can tell me," I said softy.

"I can't help but think, after everything that's happened to me over the years, that I'm putting my baby in danger, and my mum will think the same way and cart me off to a secret hideaway, because she thinks she's doing the right thing," Lindsey replied as tears ran freely down her face.

"That baby will be the most protected baby in the country, nobody will get near it, so don't worry and as your mother's concerned, you have to tell her at some point so why don't we invite her round for dinner one night and we'll tell her all together," I suggested.

Lindsey nodded.

"Fine, I can't be bothered to fight back anymore," she replied.

We got up and walked back home in the rain.

Dougie rushed into the hallway as soon as we walked through the front door.

"Are you ok?" he asked Lindsey hugging her tightly, "your soaking wet, come on you look knackered, you should get some sleep."

Lindsey nodded and let Dougie take her upstairs.

I pulled off my jacket and went into the living room.

"Is Lindsey ok?" everyone asked at once.

"She'll be ok, she was just panicking a bit, everything's fine, and Dougie's looking after her," I reassured them settling down next to Holly.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," I replied kissing the top of her head. We cuddled up as Danny switched the movie to something else.

Dougie's P.O.V

Lindsey got changed into her PJs. I wrapped her in a blanket and I made her get in my bed. She fell asleep quickly. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be ok," I whispered.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Devil Wears Prada

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the review, here's the next chapter so enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to l-charmedfan-l, it was supposed to be the last one but I forgot. Sorry.

No I do not own McFly blah blah blah

Amy's P.O.V

"Amy I don't know what to wear," Lindsey shrieked pulling clothes out of her wardrobe.

"You've got loads of stuff to wear, stop panicking, it's your mum coming to dinner not the queen," I replied.

"Yeah but I need to find something that doesn't make me look pregnant," Lindsey exclaimed, "I don't want to give it away as soon as she sees me."

"Don't worry Lindsey, she won't notice, your not even showing yet," Holly said helping Lindsey sort through her clothes.

"Stop stressing," Becca said as she flicked through a magazine.

"How about this?" I suggested holding up a nice pair of jeans and a plain black jumper.

"Erm…yeah alright," Lindsey said taking the jeans and jumper out of my hands.

"Now hurry up and get changed your mum will be here soon," Becca said pushing Lindsey out of the room and into the direction of the bathroom.

Tom's P.O.V

"Quick Dougie put that picture straight," I said rushing into the hallway.

Dougie straightened the picture and then stood in front of the mirror and attempted to flatten his hair.

"Hurry up," I called up the stairs.

"Alright calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist," Amy replied as the girls rushed down the stairs.

"Can we please leave my underwear out of this," I said as Danny and Harry walked down the stairs behind them.

"Yes please do, its making my morning sickness come back," Lindsey said as Dougie hugged her.

Then the door bell rang.

"Shit," Lindsey exclaimed and ran into the living room. Dougie, Amy, Holly and Becca followed her. Danny and Harry went into the kitchen to start setting the table.

"I'll get it then," I muttered and opened the door.

"Hello Tom, how nice to see you again," Lindsey's mum said stepping into the hallway.

"It's lovely to see you too Mrs. Stride," I said politely taking her coat, "why don't you go through to the living room, Lindsey's in there."

Mrs. Stride smiled and headed into the living room.

Dougie's P.O.V

The living room door opened and Lindsey's mum walking in. I felt Lindsey tense up straight away as she moved closer to me. I squeezed her hand to show her it was ok.

"Hello mum," Lindsey said nervously.

"Hi darling, how is everyone?" her mum replied.

"Just perfect," Holly grinned.

"Simply blooming," Amy smiled.

"I think I'll just go see how dinners coming along," Lindsey said hurriedly getting up.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey lindz, you ok?" Danny asked as he set the table.

"You look a bit pale, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Where's Tom?" I said noticing he wasn't around.

"He's gone to change his shirt, why?"

"I don't think I can do this guys," I said sitting down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"It's going to be ok," Danny said hugging me.

"I hope so," I whispered.

"Hey, what's up?" Tom said walking into the kitchen now in a pale green shirt and a pair of light jeans with his yellow converse.

"How long until dinner, I want to get this over and done with," I said as Danny let go.

"It's ready now," Tom replied.

"Good."

I went back into the living room and told them that dinner was ready.

A few hours later: after dinner

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

"Erm… mum can I talk to you for a minute?" I said as we all got up from the dinner table.

"Of course honey," my mum replied happily.

"Why don't you go in the living room, I'll be there in a minute," I said putting some of the plates in the sink.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Tom asked.

"No, I've got to do this on my own," I replied, "come on Dougie."

We both went into the living room. Everyone else had stayed in the kitchen.

I sat down opposite my mum.

"Mum, I've got something to tell you," I said taking a depth breathe.

"Go on then," she replied.

"Erm…," I stuttered. Dougie sat down beside me and took hold of my hand.

"Hurry up Lindsey spit it out," my mum said.

"Amy's pregnant," I told her.

Dougie looked at me. He half smiled.

Then the door opened and Amy and Harry walking in, totally unaware of what's going on.

"How could you be so irresponsible," my mum shrieked at them.

"Excuse me?" Amy said taken aback.

"Getting pregnant at your age, you've only just turned twenty," my mum continued.

Amy looked at me.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

She nodded as she realised what I'd said to my mum.

"You should have been more careful, you're not even married, it's disgraceful," my mum ranted.

"Hold on a minute, am I missing something here?" Harry asked looking at Amy.

"You haven't even told him yet," my mother shrieked, "what a complete mess."

I can't believe my mother is saying this.

"Hang on mother, it doesn't matter how old you are or if you're married or whatever, the baby has two parents that love it, what more could it need," I said feeling my blood starting to boil.

"It needs a stable home, and you can hardly call this household stable," my mum replied.

"Right, I've heard enough," I said getting up, "mum, Amy's not the one who's pregnant it's me."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I lied before because I knew you'd be like this," I confessed, "and if all of what you just said is how you really feel then I'm not interested in what you have to say. I'm not leaving here so you can rant all you want because I'm staying put, and if you don't like it then tuff."

"Lindsey, think about this, you can't raise a child, your nineteen! This is ridiculous," my mother said furiously.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, goodbye mother," I said and left the living room. I ran up the stairs wiping tears off my face. I crashed on my bed and sobbed.

10 Minutes later

Dougie's P.O.V

Lindsey's mum stormed out of the house after Tom refused to let her take Lindsey away.

"Stupid bat," Amy muttered as she drove off.

"Right, just to make sure, Amy your not pregnant right?" Harry asked nervously.

"No," Amy laughed.

"Ok then," Harry replied happily.

"I'll go and check on Lindsey," I said and went upstairs.

I sat beside Lindsey on her bed. She was crying into her pillow.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, we don't need her," I said hugging Lindsey tightly.

"But she's right Dougie, we can't raise a child," Lindsey sobbed into my chest.

"Yes we can, look I need to ask you something," I said.

Lindsey looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"just so you know, I've wanted to ask you since the day you left when we were on tour, before I even knew you were pregnant, when you left I realised how much I really loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," I replied pulling the box I'd be carrying around all week out of my pocket, I opened it, "Lindsey Stride will you marry me?"

There were a few moments of silence.

"I don't know what to say," Lindsey sputtered.

"A yes would be good," I chuckled.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Lindsey replied new tears running down her face. (Tears of joy)

I pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Lindsey smiled admiring the diamond glittering on her finger.

"Come on," I said pulling her off the bed, "let's go and tell everyone."

We ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Guys guess what!" we exclaimed.

They just looked at us.

"Were getting married," I shouted.

"Oh my God," the girls exclaimed hugging Lindsey.

"Congratulations," the guys shouted over the screaming girls.

"We've got so much planning to do," Holly said excitedly, "let's go wedding dress shopping tomorrow!"

"I'll let you deal with that one," I smirked kissing Lindsey on the cheek.

"You don't get away with it so easy Doug," Becca grinned, "you've got to pick out your suit and help with the flowers and music and everything."

"Sounds like fun," I replied as the guys laughed.

Later that night

(Still Dougie's P.O.V)

"So your going to be Mrs Douglas Poynter," I laughed as me and Lindsey climbed into bed.

"Yeah, that is so weird," Lindsey replied.

"How is it?" I asked slightly confused.

"You wouldn't understand Dougie," she giggled turning out the light.

"Alright then goodnight," I said as Lindsey curled up next to me. I pulled her close to me.

"Night Dougie," she whispered.

"Night."

* * *

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading, i don't own the song areosmith do, please review thanks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Parties and Plans

A/N: hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been really busy and had a bit of a writers block but I'm back so here's the next chapter. Oh and in this chapter I've put a few lyrics/song names from different songs in so if you find them all let me know and if you get them all you'll get a prize or something. Fastest person to review with the answers wins. also I need some baby names so if you think of any let me know, girls or boys I don't mind.

No I do not own McFly but I'm working on it, I will one day.

Holly's P.O.V

"Wake up," I shouted jumping up and down on Dougie's bed, "it's eleven thirty in the morning!"

Both Lindsey and Dougie didn't move. I got down off the bed and turned to Amy who was watching from the doorway.

"Go and get a glass of water," I said.

"Don't even think about it," Dougie mumbled pulling the duvet over himself and Lindsey.

"Get up, come on we've got lots of shopping to do," I replied pulling Lindsey's arm.

"Go away," she whined.

"No, come on, move it," I said pulling her out of bed.

"I'm only getting up because I have to go pee and throw up," Lindsey grumbled getting up off the floor and rushing off to the bathroom.

"One down one to go," Amy laughed helping me pull Dougie out of bed.

"Alright I'm up," he said standing up rubbing his eyes.

"Good, you've got half an hour to get dressed then your mum's coming round," Amy informed him.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Why?"

"To discuss the wedding of course," I replied.

"Erm…ok then," Dougie replied still a little dazed and confused.

Half an hour later

Lindsey's P.O.V

I heard the front door open as I sat down in the living room.

Then Dougie walked back into the room with his mum.

"Hi everyone," she said.

"Hi Dougie's mum," we all replied.

"How are you sweetheart?" she asked hugging me.

"I'm ok, I guess," I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm here if you need anything, don't worry about a thing, this wedding is going to go off without a hitch I promise," Dougie's mum reassured me.

"Thank you," I replied, "it really means a lot."

Dougie smiled and we all sat down to discuss the wedding.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should wait until after the baby's born before we get married, because if I worrying about the baby and this I really think I'm gonna lose it," I said, "what do you think Dougie?"

"I don't care when we get married as long as we do," he replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok, well that gives us a bit more time to plan it out," Tom agreed.

We spent the next few hours deciding on everything, from flowers to music, to wedding cars, dresses and food. Were still figuring out how many people will be there on the day.

"Well, I really should be off now," Dougie's mum said getting up.

"Thank you for everything," I said hugging her goodbye.

"No problem honey," she replied turning to her son, "you better look after Lindsey; I mean it or your in serious trouble."

"Yes mummy," Dougie replied.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Well, bye everyone," Doug's mum said and Dougie showed her out.

"Well, that went well," I said once we all settled down again.

"Yeah," Dougie replied happily.

"Hey I've been thinking," said Danny suddenly. We all looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the thick one who doesn't think but how about we have a party tonight, like an engagement party," he suggested grinning excitedly.

"On a Saturday night?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, come on, everyone loves to party on a Saturday night," Danny said.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun," Becca agreed, "can Noel come?"

"Yeah sure, bring anyone you want," Dougie said, "let's party."

Later that night

Amy's P.O.V

"Hey Harry," I said joining him in the kitchen.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just been protecting Lindsey, everyone keeps touching her stomach and its pissing her off," I laughed.

"Bless her," Harry chuckled, "she's got like seven and a half months of that to go."

"Oh well, so coming to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Yes you do come on," I said dragging him into the living room.

Danny's P.O.V

I heard the doorbell ring as I walked out into the hallway.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I went up to the door and opened it. The girl I met at the airport stepped into the hallway.

"Hi Zoë, glad you could make it," I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks for the invite," she replied.

"Come and meet some people," I said pulling her into the living room. I took her over to Tom and Holly.

"Guys this is Zoë, we met at the airport when we came back from California," I said pushing her forwards.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tom and this is my girlfriend Holly," Tom said shaking her hand.

"Nice to met you to," Zoë replied.

"Come on let's get you a drink," I said taking her to the kitchen.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Becca help me," I hissed pulling her away from the crowd.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, people just keep touching my stomach and its driving me crazy," I replied.

Becca just laughed.

"Don't worry they'll be gone soon," she said.

"Can everyone get in the living room please," I heard Tom shout.

"What going on?" I asked as Harry walked past me.

"Tom's making a speech," he told me.

"How much has he had to drink?"

"A few beers, but don't worry he wrote it this morning," Harry reassured me.

"Yeah because that's makes it so much better," I replied sarcastically as Harry pulled me over to where Tom was standing on top of a table, everyone was standing around him.

"Well, firstly, I'd think to say thanks for coming, its been a great night," Tom said as everyone went quiet, "but the real reason were all here is to celebrate the fact that Dougie is finally growing up and is getting married to his totally amazing girlfriend, she's so lovely Dougie so don't fuck this up please,"

Everyone laughed. I smiled at Dougie and he pulled me closer to him.

"Anyways I just wanted to say that I wish you a lifetime of happiness together," Tom continued, "you both deserve it and good luck with everything."

Everyone clapped as Tom got off the table.

"Thanks Tom, that was so sweet," I said hugging him.

"Cheers mate," Dougie said hugging him as well.

"No problem," Tom smiled and went and joined Holly by the dance floor area.

A few hours later

Danny's P.O.V

"Goodbye, see you at the next gathering," I called down the driveway as everyone left. It was well after midnight.

"Bye Danny," said Zoë as she headed out the door.

"Oh are you going?" I said disappointed.

"Erm…yeah its really late and I got to get home, I've had loads of fun thanks for the invite," she replied

"No problem, well I'll give you a call sometime and maybe we can go out for dinner or something," I suggested giving her my best smile.

"Sounds great, bye Danny," Zoë replied. She waved and then walked down the driveway. She got in her car and then drove away.

I smiled to myself and then shut the front door.

* * *

A/N: did you get the lyrics/ song names? There is about seven or eight and if its lyrics I want the song its from as well :) anyways thanks for reading, I know its was a bit crap but please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Summer Showcase

A/N: hey people of earth and the rest of the solar system, thanks for the reviews and all that, here's the next chapter enjoy xxx

3 stories later and I still don't own McFly but that will all change one day (I hope.)

Amy's P.O.V

"Ok, we're off now," Tom called into the living room where me, Lindsey, Harry, Dougie, Danny and Becca were slumped on the sofas watching TV.

"Yeah yeah, see you later bye," I called back.

Tom and Holly are off to Holly's parent's house for Sunday dinner.

"My mobile number and the doctors number is on the fridge encase you forget them and please don't do anything stupid while I'm not here," Tom said putting his coat on.

"Goodbye Tom," Danny called turning the volume on the TV up.

"I'm getting the feeling they don't want us here," Holly giggled picking up her bag.

"See you later," Harry said waving from the sofa with his eyes still glued to the TV.

"You might do or you might not," Tom replied as he opened the front door, "I don't know if I'm coming home tonight."

"Ok, whatever bye," I said as Danny started to flick through the TV channels.

"Well, see you then," I heard Holly say and then the front door shut.

"Pick a channel would you," Lindsey said as the channel changed for about the 100th time.

"There's nothing on," Danny moaned.

The news channel flickered on and two horribly familiar faces flashed across the screen.

"Stop," I yelled jumping off the sofa and over to the TV.

"…and today we're here with one of the hottest new bands this year," the news reported was saying, "I've been joined by Amber and Madison from the awesome band Silent Interruption, so girls what are you two up to this summer?"

"Well, we've just signed up to play in the annual summer showcase gig in august and there's loads of great bands playing as well so were really excited," Amber said beaming.

"Wow, the showcase is really popular every year so you'll be playing for millions of people," the reporter replied holding her microphone out to Madison.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine," Madison replied happily.

"…and there has been some rumours going around that the Lyon Estate might be appearing…"

"Yeah, we really hope they come, we recently went on tour with them and we'd both love to see them again," Amber said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I bet they would," Lindsey muttered, "turn it off I think my morning sickness is coming back.

Danny turned the TV off.

"Where did those rumours come from 'cos I haven't heard anything recently concerning the summer showcase," Dougie said as we all settled back down.

"I bet they started them," I said bitterly, "so our fans buy tickets and then when we don't show they're free to take them all away from us."

"Its that pathetic its probably true," Becca replied.

"Get Freddie on the phone," Lindsey said suddenly. (A/N: Freddie is the girl's manager if you didn't already know.)

"Why, what can he do?" I asked getting the phone anyway.

"I think we should go to the summer showcase and show 'silent interruption' who they're messing with," Lindsey replied.

"You would blow them off that stage in about two seconds," Harry said smiling.

"Hold on a minute Lindsey, the gigs at the end of august," I said as I was about to dial Freddie's number.

"So?" Lindsey replied.

"You'll be about three and a half months pregnant by then," I reminded her.

"So?"

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to be jumping around a stage in your condition."

"My condition?" Lindsey laughed, "I'm not diseased, I'll be fine, the biggest problem will be my wardrobe because I'll be showing by then, but never mind, I've been thinking and maybe we should issue a statement through Freddie that me and Dougie are getting married and all the rest of it, because we haven't announced it yet."

"Yeah we'll deal with that later," I replied punching Freddie's number into the phone.

"Whoa slow down Lindz, Amy's right maybe you shouldn't be jumping around a stage, your meant to be taking it easy," Dougie said concern spreading across his face.

"I'll be fine Dougie," Lindsey replied.

Then Freddie finally picked up the phone. I went out into the kitchen to talk to him.

20 minutes later

Lindsey's P.O.V

Amy came back from the kitchen,

"Its all sorted, we're now one of the headlining bands of the summer showcase," she said happily.

"Awesome," I exclaimed, "Amber and Madison won't know what's hit them."

The next morning

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

Tom and Holly returned to the house as we were eating our breakfast the next day.

"Morning everyone," Tom said cheerfully.

"What happened to you two last night?" Amy giggled.

"Nothing," Holly replied simply grabbing a bit of toast.

"Yeah, sure," I said pouring some orange juice.

"Excuse me, I'm not going to jump into Holly's bed when her parents are there," Tom said blushing slightly.

"Oh so you would normally then," Danny chuckled.

"Shut up, we just cuddled," Holly replied sitting down next to Harry at the table.

"Yeah, cuddled in a special way," Becca said and everyone but Holly and Tom burst out laughing.

"Anyways has the paper come this morning?" I asked once we'd calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, its by the microwave," Danny replied still laughing.

I went over to it and flicked through the pages. I pulled out the property section, folded it up and slipped it into my pocket.

"Hey lindz, pass the paper when your done," Harry called across the kitchen.

"Here you can have it now," I said handing the paper over.

"Well, I'm going to go and start cleaning upstairs this house is a mess," I said and quickly exited the kitchen and went upstairs.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review :) xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving Out?

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the review etc, I really should be doing my homework but I can't be arsed so here's the next chapter.

I still don't own McFly

Dougie's P.O.V

After breakfast I went upstairs to find Lindsey. I found her sitting on my bed, the property section of the newspaper open on her lap.

"Anything interesting in there?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Erm… well this one looks ok," she replied showing me the paper.

"Three bed apartment, big living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and garden," I said reading the details below the picture in the article, "it's not very far away either."

"Should we go and look at it?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, its looks great, why don't you give the estate agent a call and get a time for us to go and have a look around," I suggested.

Lindsey nodded and pulled out her phone.

20 minutes later

Lindsey's P.O.V

I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"The women said we can go and visit at one 0'clock," I told Dougie, "so we have about an hour to get there."

"Sounds great, we can just tell the others we're going out shopping all afternoon," Dougie replied.

Then there was a knock on the door. I quickly shoved the newspaper out of sight.

Harry stuck his head round the door.

"Hi, we're going to play scrabble, do you want to join us?" he said.

"Scrabble?" Dougie asked.

"It was Tom's idea," Harry explained.

"That's makes more sense," I replied.

"Well as much fun as that sounds, we can't we're going out soon," Dougie said.

"To the shops," I added quickly.

"Ok then well, see you later," Harry said and left.

"We better get going," Dougie said looking at his watch, "It'll take us an hour to get there."

I nodded and pulled on a hoddie.

We went downstairs and into the living room.

"Were off now, see you later," I said waving goodbye.

"Hold on a minute," Amy said as I turned to leave, "I thought we were going to start working on some new songs, how long are you going to be?"

"Erm…I don't know," I replied looking a Dougie.

"Its ok," he said, "I can go to the shops by myself I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, ring me if you need to," I replied as he kissed me goodbye.

Dougie left and I went and sat with Amy and watched everyone playing scrabble.

A few hours later

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

I strummed a few chords on my guitar but it still didn't sound right. I can't concentrate. I set my guitar down against Dougie's bed and sat and waited. He should be home soon. Then the bedroom door opened and in walked Dougie with a big grin on his face.

"It's perfect," he said.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's amazing, so I put an offer in," Dougie told me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep, the estate agent said she'd ring us later and let us know if we get it or not," Dougie replied beaming.

"Why are you talking about estate agents?" said a voice from the doorway. It was Danny.

"We weren't talking about estate agents," I said quickly.

"Yes you were," Danny replied, "your not thinking of moving out are you?"

"House meeting," I shouted.

10 minutes later and we were all gathered in the living room.

Me and Dougie explained about the flat and that we were thinking about moving out.

"…but you can't leave," Tom said after we stopped talking.

"Tom we can't raise a baby in this house, its crazy enough now with all us lot living here, plus we all need more space, were not moving that far anyway," I replied.

"So its definite then?" Danny said sadly.

"Well, we've put an offer in and the women said she'd call back and tell us if we've got it or not," Dougie explained.

"Lindsey you can't go, we've lived together for over five years now," Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I think its time for us to get our own houses, its really not that far you can come and visit anytime," I replied.

Then Dougie's mobile rang.

We both starred at the phone for a few seconds until Dougie picked it up and answered it. He walked out to the kitchen.

He returned 10 minutes later with a sad look on his face.

"Well you don't have to worry about us moving anymore, we didn't get the house," he said crashing on the sofa.

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Somebody else put in a bigger offer and they accepted it so I guess were staying here then," he replied moodily.

"Well then, I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Tom said cheerfully.

Me and Dougie just glared at him.

"We'll leave you two alone," Harry said quickly and everyone got up and left the living room.

I sat down next to Dougie.

"I can't believe somebody else put in a bigger offer, I really wanted that flat, it was perfect for us," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Well don't believe it because its not true," Dougie chuckled.

"What!" I exclaimed sitting up.

"We got the house," Dougie said cheerfully.

"But you said…"

"I lied before, we got the house."

"You do realise we've got to tell the others sooner or later."

"I choose later, we don't have to move out until after the baby's born anyways, I mean this was its first home so I guess it should be around to see it properly."

"Ok, but we have to tell everyone at some point, how about tomorrow, we can buy them stuff to help them get over the shock and everything."

"Fine but you can deal with Tom."

"So not fair he's going to freak, we'll just tell them all together and they can just deal with it, agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review, sorry its a bit short xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Paint With The Colours Of The Rainbow

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews I'm sorry to hear that some of you don't really like how the last chapter ended but don't panic and keep reading you never know what might happen. :D

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Harry's P.O.V

"Here you go Harry this one is for you," Lindsey said handing over a square box.

"Thanks lindz," I replied and ripped the box open. A pair of shinny new shoes was inside.

"Wow, thanks guys," I said setting them down on the sofa.

"So, what's up you two, why all the presents?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Don't question them," Danny said holding up his new red and blue checked shirt, "it's not everyday you get presents for no reason."

"Thank you Danny," Lindsey said sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Spill lindz, what's going on," Becca said sitting on the other sofa with Amy, Holly and Tom.

"Ok, we got the house," Lindsey said and Dougie put his arm around her.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Whoa, calm down," Dougie said standing in front of Lindsey to stop everyone jumping on her, "our offer was accepted but we're not sure what to do at the minute."

"I thought we told you, you're not going anywhere," Danny said firmly.

"…and we told you that we couldn't possibly raise a baby in this house, there isn't enough room and we couldn't ask you all to put up with a screaming baby and dirty nappies and all the rest of it," Lindsey said standing up taking Dougie's hand.

"We don't care," Tom protested, "we're all here for that and we can make room, please stay with us, how am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you don't live here anymore."

"You'd find a way," Dougie replied.

"Ok, I guess we can't make you stay but please think about it," Amy suggested.

Lindsey and Dougie nodded their heads.

A few hours later

Tom's P.O.V

"Guys I've just had an idea," I said sitting up straight.

"What?" everyone else replied looking up from the TV.

"Look, Lindsey and Dougie just left to go shopping and they should be back around dinner time, so that leaves us with about five hours," I told them.

"To do what?" Amy asked.

"To turn your old room into a nursery," I replied.

"What? Tom I think you've hit your head, are you ok mate?" Harry asked seriously.

"No, I'm serious, if Holly stays in my room, Amy you go into Harry's and then Lindsey in with Dougie, we would have the spare room to change into a nursery," I explained.

"…and I'm moving in with Noel so you don't need a bed for me," Becca added happily.

"If we do it for them, they might want to stay," I said.

"Ok, we better get a move on then," Amy said standing up.

"Come on, I've got loads of paint in the basement," I said running of to the kitchen. I flung the basement door open and rushed down the stairs. I grabbed as many tins of paint I could carry.

"Wow, Tom where did all the paint come from," Harry asked.

"I brought it when we got back from our little trip to California; I thought we could eventually paint a nursery with it," I explained.

"Aw… that is so sweet," Holly said kissing me.

"Come on we haven't got time for kissing we haven't got long," Amy exclaimed taking the paint out of my hands.

We spent the next hour empting the spare room. When we finally finished we all stood in the middle of the room and looked at the bare pale blue walls.

"So what colour are we going to paint the walls?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"How about Amy and Harry take one wall, Danny and Becca take the opposite one and me and Tom do the last one," Holly suggested picking up a paint brush.

"What about the other wall?" Amy asked.

"We can all do a bit of that one," Danny said opening a tin of paint.

"Ok guys, we've got four hours, lets go," I said throwing a cover sheet on the floor to stop paint getting on the carpet.

Three hours later

Amy's P.O.V

I steeped back and admired my handy work.

"We did a good job," Harry commented setting his paint brush down.

We had painted the wall pale green and printed little dark green frogs on it. I knew Lindsey would like it she's always loved frogs. We also stencilled little silver stars all over the wall.

"Wow, that looks great, they'll love it," Becca said joining us by our wall.

"Thanks, so does yours," I replied turning to look at Becca's and Danny's.

They're wall was yellow and had a jungle themed picture on it, with all the animals from the rainforest.

I then turned to look at Holly's and Tom's wall. They had painted it lilac and had loads of music lyrics and movie quotes on it written in silver paint and pictures to go with it.

"That's amazing," I said hugging them both, "Lindsey and Dougie can't go now, once they see this."

Then we all turned to the last wall. It had been painted white. At the top it said 'together forever' in fancy silver writing.

"I've been thinking," Tom said picking up a black marker pen, "how about we all sign the wall and put our hand prints under it. We can leave some space for Lindsey and Dougie."

"That's a great idea," Danny exclaimed, "…and they're eight different colours of paint so we can have one each."

We all grabbed a marker pen and wrote our names on the wall, big enough for everyone to see.

Then we grabbed a tin of paint each and stuck our hands in it. We then went over to the wall and pressed our hands on it leaving a print under our names. Mine was purple, Harry's was black, Becca's was orange, Tom's was yellow, Holly's was green and Danny's was red.

"Well that just leaves the pink and blue paint for the other two," Danny said wiping his face on his sleeve.

Then I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" I heard Dougie shout up the stairs.

"Crap," we all exclaimed and wiped the paint off our hands on the sheets that covered the floors.

"You lot clean up a bit and I'll go and get them," Tom said and ran out of the room.

Tom's P.O.V

I ran down the stairs and grabbed Dougie and Lindsey by they're arms.

"What's wrong Tom?" Lindsey asked.

"I need to show you something," I replied and dragged them up the stairs.

I took them into the new nursery.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted when they walked in.

"Oh my God, did you all do this for us?" Dougie asked looking around in shock.

"It's amazing," Lindsey whispered.

"Well we hoped you'd stay, considering we did all this for you and the baby," Danny explained, "we really want you to stay and we're all here to help with the baby so don't worry."

Dougie and Lindsey looked at each other. Lindsey nodded.

"Ok, we'll stay," Dougie said.

"Well would you like to add to our work of art," Amy said handing them the paint we left out for them and a marker pen. They both signed the wall and put their hand print underneath it.

All of us together forever…

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading and please review xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Health Drinks and Stolen Clothes

A/N: thank you so much for all your amazing reviews it really means a lot. So here's the next chapter enjoy. Also if anyone's got any baby names they like let me know because I could really use some help there. Thanks for the ones I've received so far. I don't mind if it's a girls name or a boys I haven't decided yet what the baby's going to be. :D

No I do not own McFly as always

The next morning

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Tom what is this?" I asked looking down into the glass he had set down in front of me.

"It's a health drink, it's got loads of vitamins and stuff in it, I thought it would be good for you and the baby," Tom replied happily buttering his toast.

"Tom it looks like piss," I replied.

Dougie picked up the glass and smelled it,

"It smells like piss too," he said putting it back on the table.

"It probably is piss," Amy laughed.

"It is not piss," Tom said now pouring himself a cup of tea, "it's fine to drink, it's meant to be really good for you."

"You drink it then," I retorted pushing the glass away from me.

"No way," Tom chuckled, "that would deny you the lovely honour."

I promptly tipped the glass into the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" Amy asked as Holly, Becca, Danny and Harry joined us at the kitchen table.

"Erm…I haven't got anything planned," Tom replied.

"Well we need to get ready for the summer showcase today, it's in a few days," I said.

"Oh yeah, I called the tour bus company and the bus is all booked for that day," Amy told me.

"Ok cool," I replied putting my plate in the sink.

Later that afternoon

Harry's P.O.V

"Ok everyone shut up the movies starting," Holly said as the movie title appeared on the screen. We are all in Tom's room watching E.T.

Everyone's lying on top of each other squashed up on Tom's bed.

"Danny, get off my legs," Amy whined next to me.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled from the other side of the bed, "you can't tell whose belong to whom."

We all laughed and then groaned as we all felt the weight of everyone on top of us. Tom, Danny, Holly and Becca were on the bottom, then me and Dougie of top of them with Amy and Lindsey lying across us. All our arms and legs are mixing up all over the place.

We all quietened down and watched the movie.

It finished a couple of hours later.

"Oh that film makes me cry every time," Lindsey said wiping the tears off her face.

"Me too," Tom said blowing his nose.

"Aw…you're so sweet," Holly said leaning over all of us to kiss him. That cheered him up.

"Ok, everyone up," Lindsey said, "I'm losing the feeling in my legs and I have to pee."

We all tried to get up at the same time but were unsuccessful and fell back down again.

"Ok, one at a time," I laughed.

Lindsey got up first and rushed off to the bathroom, then Amy got up followed by me and Dougie and the rest of us.

Later that night

Amy's P.O.V

"Quick grab the towels," Lindsey said as Becca grabbed Tom's clothes.

I pulled the towel off the rail and we all ran out of the bathroom with Tom yelling after us. He was in the shower and we decided to take his clothes and the towels out of the bathroom.

We all gathered on the landing laughing with everyone else.

We heard the shower turn off and Tom stuck his head round the bathroom door.

"Come on guys, give my clothes back," he said giving us the puppy dog look. We just laughed.

"No chance," Dougie replied, "that would just wreck all the fun."

"Please give them back, I'm getting cold," Tom whined.

"Here put this on," Holly giggled throwing a blue sequenced dress at him.

"That goes perfectly with your skin tone," Harry chuckled.

"Come on guys this isn't fair, I wouldn't even fit my leg in that," Tom protested.

"Tuff," Danny replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, go away for a few minutes so I can run up to my room and get some clothes."

"Fine," we giggled and all went back downstairs.

Even later that night

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey guys I just got a call from fletch," Tom said joining us in the living room now fully clothed.

"Cool, what did he say?" Danny asked.

"He's organised a signing for us and Lindsey and Amy for the day after the summer showcase," Tom replied cuddling up with Holly.

"What together?" I asked.

"Yeah, both bands," Tom explained.

"Cool," Amy replied.

"Yay you'll get a chance to meet all our crazy fans," Danny laughed.

"Can't wait," I giggled and rested my head on Dougie's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Betting, Bodyguards and Bitches

A/N: thanks for all the reviews everyone, they made me very happy. So let's get on with the story shall we.

Once again I do not own McFly and happy birthday Tom, we love you 3

A few days later (the day of the summer showcase)

Harry's P.O.V

"Hurry up guys, the tour bus is here now," I yelled into the house where everyone was chilling watching TV.

They all grabbed their stuff and traipsed out to the bus still half asleep, well it is half six in the morning. We have a long drive a head of us.

"Has everyone got everything?" Freddie called to everyone on the bus.

"I think we're good Freddie," I replied as no answer came from the sleepy zombies.

"Ok, let's get going then," Freddie said and we both climbed onto the bus shutting the door behind us.

I crashed on the sofas with everyone else and Freddie went and sat with the driver.

"We've got four hours to kill," Danny said, "what do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Lindsey mumbled as Amy rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Becca followed suit.

"No come on wake up," Tom said pushing them lightly.

"Go away," Amy snapped.

"No, wake up, how about we have a good chat," Tom suggested.

"What about?" Holly asked.

"I don't know anything," Tom replied.

"Ok then," Lindsey said sitting up, "hi Tom how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you," he replied.

"Ok, this is one of the stupidest things I've ever had to listen to," Amy said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, how about we talk about the baby," Danny suggested, "Do you know what you want to call it yet?"

Dougie and Lindsey looked at each other.

"I don't know," Dougie shrugged, "I haven't really thought of any names yet, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"What do you think it going to be?" I asked them.

"I think it's a boy," Lindsey said looking down at her small baby bump.

"Nah, I think it's a girl," Dougie replied.

"I don't know, I think it's a boy," Amy said yawning.

"I'm with Doug, I think It'll be a girl," Holly said. Becca nodded her head in agreement.

"I bet it's a boy," I said, "what about you Tom?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"I bet you £50 it's a boy," Danny said to Tom.

"I'm not betting on a baby," Tom exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun," Danny protested.

"I'm not betting on a baby," Tom repeated.

"£100?"

"Danny! No."

"£150?"

"Fine deal."

We all laughed as they shook hands.

Four and a half hours later

Amy's P.O.V

We arrived at the summer showcase in the early afternoon. We all got off the bus and were taken backstage to our dressing room. We dumped our stuff and me and Lindsey were rushed into sound check.

Lindsey's P.O.V

After a quick sound check Freddie introduced us to our bodyguard.

"Girls, this is Jonathon, also known as little John," Freddie told us. Me and Amy both looked up at john. There definitely wasn't nothing little about little john, he was massive. He towered over all of us. He smiled down at us.

"Hi John," I said nervously.

"Hi girls, don't worry about a thing, nobody will be able to get anywhere near you at anytime, your perfectly safe," John replied.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Ok girls you can go back to your dressing room now if you want or go and get a drink its up to you, I'll get somebody to come and get you when you need to start getting ready," Freddie said.

"Ok thanks, see you later," I replied, "John you can go and keep crazy fans away from our dressing room if you want."

"Oh yeah, and our friends our inside, they're ok in there," Amy added.

John nodded and went off to our dressing room.

"Wow, he's huge, I don't think we'll have any trouble with him around," Amy commented as we grabbed some orange juice from the refreshments table.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," said a sickly sweet voice from behind me.

Me and Amy both spun round and came face to face with Amber and Madison.

"Oh hey Amy, look what the dog threw up," I said smiling.

"How charming," Madison said, "so the Lyon Estate decided to show their ugly faces."

"Not as ugly as some," I muttered.

"Yeah well that won't matter this Sunday because our new single is out and guess where it'll be," Amber retorted.

"In the toilet with the rest of your career," Amy snapped back.

Amber and Madison let out a sarcastic giggle,

"No, it'll be number one and all your fans will be ours after today to why don't you just take my advice and go die in a hole, F.Y.I nobody cares about you anymore," said Madison grinning maliciously.

"Oh and I'd lay of the cakes if I was you Lindsey," Amber added, "your looking a bit more rounded then you normally are."

I looked at Amy and we both burst out laughing. They had no idea.

"Whatever Amber, see you around," I giggled and me and Amy turned and walked back towards our dressing room.

"You know I've been thinking, how about we make a little announcement between our songs," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked as we reached the dressing room.

"Yes, people are going to notice soon anyway," I replied and we went into our dressing room to tell the others about our plan.

A couple of hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Ok girls, five minutes until show time," Freddie said as we pulled on our guitars.

"Good luck," everyone said hugging us.

"Thanks guys we'll be fine," I replied as the buzzer sounded.

"See you soon," Lindsey shouted of the screaming crowd. We ran onto the stage and played for our fans.

After we played most of our set list Lindsey stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone," she said and the crowd screamed, "thanks for coming, its been a really great show, all the acts today are amazing. Well we've only got one song left now and I've got an important announcement to make."

Lindsey's P.O.V

I looked side ways at the side stage area where everyone was watching. Dougie nodded at me to carry on. I looked at Amy who smiled back at me.

"Ok, well some of you might have noticed already, but basically I'm pregnant," I told the crowd.

They all cheered and clapped.

"…and me and Dougie are getting married," I added. The crowd cheered even louder.

I looked over to Dougie who was grinning. Behind him I could see Amber and Madison standing open-mouthed in shock.

I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, so that's all my news," I giggled.

"Well lets get on with the last song then," Amy laughed.

We played the last song, said thanks and rushed off stage where everyone was waiting for us.

"Are you ok?" Dougie asked pulling me into a big hug.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking how about we get married before the baby's born?" I suggested.

"The sooner the better, my mum will be so happy, she loves planning weddings," Dougie laughed kissing me softly.

"Oi, love birds," Danny shouted at us, "come let's go, its going to take hours to get home."

We decided to hang around for a while to watch Amber and Madison play. They had a few 'technical difficulty's' which Becca and Danny both claimed credit for.

We then all piled back onto the bus and travelled back home.

A/N: hi thanks for reading please review xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Crazy Fans and Soup Stealing

A/N: hey everyone sorry for not updating in a long time I've been really busy at school but now I'm finished with school for six weeks as its now the summer holidays (well for me anyways) so here's the next chapter enjoy.

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Amy's P.O.V

"Where's Lindsey?" Danny asked, "We need to get going soon if we want to get to the signing on time."

"She's currently throwing up in the bathroom," I replied folding up the morning newspaper.

"Is it her morning sickness again?" Tom asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dougie shrugged, "isn't that normal?"

"Well yeah, but Lindsey's four and a half months pregnant now, it should start to calm down a bit now," Tom replied making a cup of tea.

"Oh well, she'll be fine, it'll probably pass soon," Harry said brightly.

Then Lindsey walked into the kitchen looking a bit pale and tired.

"Hey lindz, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine come on we better get going," Lindsey replied pulling on her jacket.

"You heard the women, let's get a move on," Tom said grabbing the car keys. Everyone grabbed the last pieces of toast and pulled on their jackets and shoes.

We all piled into the car and buckled our seatbelts.

Dougie's P.O.V

We pulled out of the driveway and set off to the record store. Lindsey rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her.

She looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied smiling.

I kissed her on the forehead and put my arm around her shoulder.

"How far away is this record store anyway?" Amy asked.

"About twenty minutes away," Harry replied.

"Ok, so what are we doing later?" Amy asked leaning on Harry.

"Erm… how about a movie and a quiet night in?" Harry suggested.

"You two are so boring," Lindsey laughed.

"Yeah, because your plans are so much better," Amy replied.

"Of course they are," I chuckled.

"What are we doing then?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, I think you should go back to sleep when we get back home, you look knackered," I replied.

Lindsey frowned at me,

"I can't sleep all afternoon, I've got a flipping wedding to plan," she said.

"We can take care of that," Danny said turning around to face us from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, because I'm going to let you organise my wedding," Lindsey laughed.

"We'll deal with it," Danny smiled, "you need to rest."

"Fine," Lindsey replied giving in.

We arrived at the record store 15 minutes later. We parked in the back car park and were then escorted into the building by security guards.

Amy's P.O.V

We were taken out onto the shop floor and taken over to our tables. The shop was filled with people screaming and cheering.

I sat down between Harry and Lindsey and picked up the pen in front of me.

The security guard nodded and let the fans waiting to see us proceed to the table to get their stuff signed.

A tall brown haired girl and her friend ran forwards towards us. They went to Tom first and then made their way along the table so they could meet all of us.

"Hi nice to meet you," I heard Tom say as he signed their CDs.

The girls just squealed. I laughed to myself and looked at Lindsey. She was grinning widely. I remember when we used to be like that. The two girls moved along the table and more people came forwards with their CDs.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hi how are you?" I said to a smiley blonde girl.

"Oh my god, you're amazing," she shrieked.

"Thank you and thanks for coming to see us," I replied handed back her signed CD. She then moved along to talk to Amy.

"Dougie I love you," a girl exclaimed to my right, "will you marry me?"

Me, Amy, Harry, Tom and Danny burst out laughing.

"Erm… sorry but I'm kind of taken," Dougie replied nervously.

"Oh well," the girl giggled, "it was worth a shot."

She moved along the table, I signed her CD still laughing and she then walked off to see Danny at the end of the table.

For the next four hours I sat and wrote my name on about a thousand CDs.

I've met some really crazy people, some really nice people and some really weird people. I even had one guy who wanted to touch my stomach and niff my hair; he was promptly removed by security. Also some guy tried to give Amy half a loaf of bread and his number. Harry firmly told him to move along. The shop soon emptied and it was time for us to leave.

"Goodbye everyone," we called to the fans who had stayed to see us go.

We waved and left the shop. We all piled into the car and Tom drove off out of the car park.

"Did you see that girl with brown curly hair, she was nuts," Danny laughed as we pulled out onto the main road.

"Yeah, I shook her hand and she was like a complete giggling mess," Harry replied.

"Are the fans always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Tom replied, "but you get the occasional normal fan."

We arrived home 20 minutes later.

"Home sweet home," Amy said as Harry opened the front door. We all piled into the hallway and pulled off our coats.

"Right you, off to bed," Dougie said poking me in the back.

"Fine," I grumbled and went upstairs. I crashed on Dougie's bed and instantly fell asleep.

Harry's P.O.V

"Come on Amy, movie in my room, I'll get some food," I said heading into the kitchen.

"Alright what are we watching?" I heard Amy shout from the living room.

"Erm… whatever you pick," I shouted back grabbing some Dr Pepper and crisps.

I then went upstairs leaving Danny and Tom to help Dougie plan the wedding.

Tom's P.O.V

"Ok, right we need to book the church so Dougie you can deal with that, try and get a date in the next few months if you can," I said throwing the house phone at Dougie. Dougie went off to the living room.

"Right Danny, you can call the hotel the reception's going to be in and sort out the details and then can you call the cake people and order the wedding cake to the instructions Lindsey left," I told Danny who nodded and went off to make his phone calls.

Ok so that just leaves me to sort out the food for the reception and then Amy can help with the flowers.

A few hours later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Right what else is there to do?" I asked Tom, "We've done everything haven't we?"

"We've done most of it," Tom replied happily, "right so you booked the church for the 18th of October?"

"Yep," I replied nodding my head.

"Ok, so that gives us about two months and a bit to get organised," Danny said.

"Yeah that should be fine," Tom said pouring some soup into a bowl, "Danny, take this up to Lindsey, Dougie me and you are going suit shopping."

"Oh joy," I replied picking up the car keys.

Danny's P.O.V

"Yeah ok, see you later," I said putting the bowl of soup on a tray. The guys left as I walked up the stairs with my tray.

I knocked on Dougie's bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard Lindsey call.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Danny walked into the room caring a tray. He had a look on concentration on his face as he placed it in front of me on the bed.

"Thanks Danny," I said as he sat down next to me.

"No problem, so how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"A bit better," I replied eating some of my soup.

"Good, we set a date for the wedding, it's on the 18th of October," Danny told me.

"That's great," I replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I'm more worried about this one," I replied glancing at my stomach.

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess your right, thanks Danny."

"That's what I'm here for and also to eat your soup," Danny replied grabbing the extra spoon on the tray.

"Oh I see how it is," I laughed and we both ate the rest of the soup.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading and please review thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wedding Dresses

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the review etc here's the next chapter hope you like it. And I'm still open for suggestions for baby names, boys or girl I'm not bothered so if you've got any ideas let me know. Thanks xxx

No I still don't own McFly but it's my birthday soon so you know what to get me if you're stuck for ideas lol

Holly's P.O.V

"Lindz, I think that's the one," I said as Lindsey stepped out of the changing room.

"You said that about the last twenty dresses I've tried on," Lindsey laughed stepping up to the big full length mirror.

You might have guessed already; yes we are wedding dress shopping.

"Holly's right, its looks amazing," Becca said standing next to Lindsey, "maybe we could make it a bit longer."

"We can totally do that," said the shop assistant.

"I don't know if I like it the best out of all the ones I've tried on, I really liked that one that had the little gems on it," Lindsey said pulling at the dress she was wearing.

"It's up to you, but you look great in the dress you wearing," Amy said pulling out the dress Lindsey preferred from the growing pile next to the changing room.

"Here you go," she said handing Lindsey the dress.

"Thanks, I'll try this one on again and then I'll pick the one that looks best," Lindsey replied and went and got changed.

"Would you like to have a look at the bridesmaid dresses Lindsey has picked out for you?" the shop assistant asked.

"Erm…ok then," I replied nervously. I hope there nice, knowing Lindsey she'd dress us in something hideous to get back at us for all the stupid jokes we played on each other over the years.

The assistant disappeared for a few minutes and then came back holding three red dresses.

"There not too bad," Amy commented taking her dress from the assistant.

It was true, they were ok. They had red silk underskirts with red netting over the top. The netting was covered in little sparkling gems.

"They're great, I was expecting some frilly pink thing that looks like it was once a pair of curtains," Becca laughed examining her dress.

"I haven't ruled that out," Lindsey giggled walked out of the changing room.

"Lindsey you look amazing, that is definitely the dress for you," I exclaimed.

"I think I've found the one," Lindsey said twirling around in front of the mirror.

The dress was amazing, it was a traditional white dress and it had a corset top with a puffed out princess style skirt. The corset top was covered in sparking gems like the bottoms of our bridesmaid dresses.

"We'll take it," Amy said to the assistant, who nodded and rushed off to get a cover for it.

We left the shop an hour later and piled into the car. Amy started the car and we drove off.

"Guys, I just had I thought," I said as we pulled out onto the busy road, "where are we going to hide the wedding dress so Dougie doesn't see it?"

"Crap, I never thought about that," Lindsey replied with a worried look on her face.

"It's ok, we can hide them in the back of Harry's wardrobe, he's got like a spare compartment that's empty," Amy said simply.

"I don't know if that a good idea, don't the guys like borrow each others clothes, I bet Dougie finds it be accident," I replied.

"He won't, it'll be fine," Becca assured me.

"Fine, but once we get in, one of us has to distract him so we can get the dresses upstairs without him seeing us," Amy said as we drove into our street.

"I'll do it," Lindsey said happily, "I've got a plan."

"Ok then lindz," I giggled as we pulled up into our driveway. We got out the car and quickly entered the house.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Right you go and distract Dougie and we'll bring the dresses in," Amy told me as we stood in the hallway.

I nodded and went into the kitchen where Dougie was making a sandwich.

"Hey lindz, have fun on your shopping trip?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah, it was really fun," I replied.

"Great, I'm glad you had a good time," Dougie said kissing me on the cheek. He then turned around to exit the kitchen just as the front door opened.

"Dougie," I said quickly grabbing his arm.

"What?" he said turning back round to face me.

"I love you Dougie," I said and kissed him. I heard Amy, Becca and Holly rushed across the hallway and up the stairs as I continued to snog Dougie's face off. In fairness Dougie was kissing me back.

"Oh gross… get a room guys," Danny chuckled walking into the kitchen

Me and Dougie pulled apart.

"That's the best idea you've had in a long time Danny," Dougie laughed and picked me up.

"Dougie put me down," I shrieked.

"Why?" he replied.

Then I felt something.

"Dougie I think the baby just kicked," I said placing both of my hands on my stomach.

"Oh my God," Dougie exclaimed and dropped me in his state of shock.

"So you drop me?" I said as he pulled me up.

"Sorry, I panicked," Dougie said placing his hands on my stomach.

"The baby's kicking!" Danny shouted upstairs.

Soon the whole house had surrounded me and had their hands on my stomach.

"That is so weird," Harry said.

"Wow, it's kicking really hard," Amy said.

"Aw…I'm so happy for you guys," Holly exclaimed.

"This calls for a celebration, how about we go out for a meal tonight?" Tom suggested.

"Sounds great," I replied.

Later that night

Amy's P.O.V

We returned late that that night from dinner. It was a great night. We all traipsed up to bed and crashed.

"Amy?" I heard harry say poking me in the arm.

"What?" I grumbled opening my eyes.

"Come on, go and get ready for bed and I'll find a movie for us to watch," he replied pulling me up.

"Fine," I said and went off to the bathroom to get changed.

Harry's P.O.V

Amy returned 10 minutes later as I put the film in.

"Hey, what are we watching?" she yawned getting into bed.

"Finding Nemo," I replied as climbed into bed beside her.

"I love that film," Amy said happily.

"Who doesn't?" I laughed as we cuddled up.

We only got 20 minutes into the film when Amy fell asleep.

I smiled and went and turned off the TV.

"Night Amy," I whispered kissing her on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you to," Amy whispered back.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review it makes me very happy :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Hen and Stag parties

A/N: hi everyone sorry it's taken a while to update. Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me very happy. I hope your all having a great summer and if you've got a spare minute or two please go and check out my new just my luck story called 'McFly and the Pinheads'.

Anyways here's the next chapter, I've pushed it on a month or so.

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

October 17th (the day before the wedding)

Amy's P.O.V

"Come on Lindz, we're meant to be at the club in less than half an hour," I said as Lindsey stood fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah, come on lindz, the party won't wait forever," Holly said from behind me.

"Alright I'm done, let's go," Lindsey sighed dumping her hairbrush down on the shelf.

"Good lets go," Becca said and we made our way down the stairs.

"Are you ok Lindsey?" I asked as Holly and Becca grabbed our bags.

"I'm not sure about this, I'd rather stay home and watch Star Wars curled up on the sofa with Dougie and a mug of hot chocolate and finish my knitting," she replied as Becca helped her into her jacket.

I laughed,

"You have no idea how geeky that made you sound," I giggled, "what ever happened to the party girl I used to know?"

"She grew up," Lindsey mumbled as Tom came into the hallway.

"Are you off now?" he asked smiling.

"Yes we are," Lindsey replied, "please be careful and don't do anything stupid to Dougie please, I'd like him to be able to stand up in church tomorrow."

"Don't worry Lindz, he'll be fine," Tom chuckled, "have a great night."

"Ok, we'll see you at the hotel tomorrow," I said as Becca opened the front door.

"Yeah, bye," Tom replied and waved as we all exited the house and piled into the waiting taxi.

We drove to our favourite club where we were holding Lindsey's Hen party. We arrived there just after 9 o'clock. The club was heaving with people and the music was blasting. Once we were inside the club we were taken by the bouncer to the V.I.P area. We all crashed in a booth. The club was amazing.

"I'll get the drinks in shall I?" Becca said heading towards the bar.

"Cheer up Lindz," I said, "come on, let's go and dance."

I shrugged and got up following Amy to the dance floor.

Harry's P.O.V

"Dougie it's time to get going," I said knocking on his bedroom door.

"I'm not going," he shouted back at me.

I pushed his door open and steeped into his room. Dougie was curled up on his bed buried under his pillows.

"Why don't you want to go?" I asked sitting next to him.

"You'll do mean things to me," Dougie mumbled.

"No we won't, we promised Lindsey we wouldn't," I replied, "come on you have to come, Danny's been planning this party since you told us you and Lindsey were getting married."

"Fine," Dougie said finally giving in, "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"That's the sprit mate," I said bracingly standing up, "we're all waiting downstairs."

I went and joined Danny and Tom in the living room.

"He'll be down in a minute," I told them crashing on the sofa.

20 minutes later we left for the club (a different one to the girls.)

An hour later

Holly's P.O.V

"Hi lindz," I giggled as she sat down in the booth having returned from the dance floor with Amy.

"Wow, how many drinks have you had?" Lindsey replied.

"I don't know, I lost count after the fifth one," I replied downing another shot of vodka or something like that. I wasn't sure what it was.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Amy I love you," Becca said slurring her words.

"She's completely wasted as well," I laughed, "go on Amy get some alcohol in you."

"How are you going to cope if we're all wasted," Amy replied as I pushed a shot of vodka towards her.

"Go on I dare you," I giggled.

Amy smiled and then downed the drink.

"Yay that's it Amy, get it down you," Becca said grabbing another drink from the waitress.

Me and Amy just laughed.

"Come on Becca lets go and dance," Holly said bursting into fits of giggles.

Holly and Becca got up and wobbled off to the packed dance floor.

Tom's P.O.V

The music in the club was so loud I could hardly hear myself think. Everyone was having a great time and Danny's plan of getting Dougie drunk was well underway.

"Tommy I love you," Dougie shouted stumbling towards me with a pint of beer in each hand.

"I love you to Doug, why don't you come and sit down," I chuckled steering him into a booth where Harry and Danny were downing shots of God only knows what.

"Having fun?" Danny laughed handing Dougie another drink.

"Yeah, it's great, I've had about six pints but I can't feel a thing," Dougie replied downing one of his pints then starting on the other.

All of us laughed at him.

Three hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Right come on everyone, let's go, I think you've had enough fun for one night," Amy said pulling Holly up out of the booth.

She was a bit worse for wear to say the least. I took hold of Becca's arm and followed Amy out of the club.

We piled into the first taxi that came our way and it took us to the hotel the wedding reception was taking place in. we are all staying there tonight and tomorrow night. All our clothes, dresses etc was dropped there this morning so it should be waiting for us when we arrive.

When we got to the hotel we checked into our suite (we're all bunking in together) and crashed on the sofas. Me and Amy put Holly and Becca into their beds and let them sleep the alcohol off.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah I did," I replied happily, "I can't believe I'm getting married to tomorrow."

"I know," Amy laughed.

Then it hit me,

"Oh my God, I'm getting married to Dougie Poynter," I shrieked.

"You've only just realised?" Amy said as I continued to freak out.

I calmed down and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You do realise that about a million girls are plotting ways to kill you right now," Amy told me as we both crashed on the sofa.

"Yeah," I replied, "and you know what, it feels pretty good."

I heard a beeping sound and looked at Amy. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"It's a message from Tom, they're in the lobby checking in," she explained, "I better check everyone's ok, you should go to bed, you'll need to look your best for tomorrow."

"Ok, tell Dougie I love him for me," I said, "and the others of course."

"Alright," Amy smiled and left.

I went into my room and rooted through my suitcase to find my PJs. I looked at my wedding dress hanging up on the back of my door and smiled.

I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't believe it. I got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: hey evereyone thanks for reading, i won't be able to update for a couple of days so sorry about that, please review and all that good stuff :D xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Wedding part 1

A/N: wow thank you so much for the reviews they made me very happy so I decided to update a bit quicker than planned, so here's the next chapter : D

No I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Lindsey's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked up at the white ceiling.

I'm getting married today! I leaped out of bed and rushed into the living room where Amy was putting icepacks onto Holly's and Becca's head.

"Morning," Amy said grinning down at the two zombies on the sofa.

"I'm getting married today!" I shouted happily.

"Not so loud," Holly groaned.

"It's your own fault," Amy said handing her two pain killers and a glass of water.

My mobile suddenly beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the message.

_Meet you in the lobby in 10 _

_Doug x _

I smiled and rushed into my room to change out of my PJs. I grabbed my jeans and a t-shirt and put them on.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told Amy pulling on my battered converse.

She said bye and I exited the room and raced down to get the lift. I arrived in the lobby to find Dougie already waiting for me sitting on one of the sofas.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Ok, the pain killers are kicking in," he replied smiling down at me, "I was expecting you to already be in your wedding dress."

"Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," I said.

"Yeah, anyways you better get going, I just wanted to check you were ok," Dougie replied kissing me softly.

I looked at my watch,

"Crap your right, the weddings in four hours, I better get a move on," I shrieked.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Dougie called after me as I headed to the lift, "and Lindsey…"

"What?"

"Don't be late and if you feel like running… remember I can run faster than you," Dougie smirked.

I laughed and waved goodbye. I jumped into the lift and went back to my room.

Tom's P.O.V

"Right get up you lazy arses," I shouted pulling Danny and Harry out of their beds.

"Go away," Danny mumbled. Harry was still asleep on the floor.

"Fine you leave me no choice," I replied grabbing a glass off water.

I heard the room door open and Dougie appeared next to me.

"Let me do it," he said happily taking the glass out of my hand. He went up to Danny and Harry (Who were still on the floor) and tipped the water all over them.

"Get up," he said putting the glass down, "we have four hours to get ready and get to the church."

"Right lets get a move on then," I said hurriedly as Danny got up and slouched off to the bathroom.

A few hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Right Lindz your hair is almost ready," I said securing the last bit of hair in place. Me and Holly curled Lindsey's hair and I pinned the top half of it up leaving the other half to rest on her shoulders. Becca grabbed the hairspray and sprayed it all over Lindsey's hair fixing it in place.

"Thanks guys," Lindsey said standing up.

"Right, we'll all sort our hair out and put our dresses on, they we'll get you in yours, we've got about an hour before we have to leave," I said tiding away all the make-up that was spread out on the dressing table.

Lindsey nodded and went and watched TV.

The rest of us sorted out our hair and got into our dresses, with difficulty I must add. The zippers are such a pain in the arse but finally we were ready.

"A little help over here," Lindsey called to us.

We all rushed over to help her. She was struggling to get her dress done up.

"There you go," Becca said pulled the ribbon together at the back so she could tie the corset, "is that too tight?"

"No, its fine, I can't breathe but that's ok, I can live with that," Lindsey giggled.

"Lindsey why are your shoes over here and not on your feet?" I asked spotting the white heels on the sofa.

"Erm…because I've already got my shoes on," Lindsey replied innocently.

Becca lifted up Lindsey's dress a little bit at the bottom to revel a pair of pink converse.

"Lindsey Grace Stride put your shoes on now," I laughed.

"Ha ha you got full named," Holly giggled.

"Come on, I hate those other shoes and these are so much more comfortable, oh come on you can't even see them," Lindsey complained.

I looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't be tempted," Lindsey said, "well you can't stop me wearing them and if we don't hurry up I'm going to be late."

"Well then we better get going," I said giving in steering everyone out of the room and down to the lobby where we were meeting my mum and dad who were taking us to the church in the wedding cars.

Danny's P.O.V

We reached the church with about half an hour to spare. We all went inside straitening our ties and suit jackets as we went. A lot of our family and friends were already waiting for us.

"Dougie leave your tie alone," Tom said as we entered the main part of the church.

"I can't help it," Dougie replied quietly.

"It's going to be fine Dougie stop worrying," I reassured him.

"Your right," Dougie smiled, "why would Lindsey not want to marry me, I mean look at me, I'm sex on legs, I'm irresistible."

"You just keep telling yourself that Doug," I chuckled as something caught my eye, "see you later, I just saw Zoe."

I ran after her.

"Zoë," I called.

She looked stunning in a pale green dress and silver high heels. She turned and looked at me.

"Glad you could make it," I said once I caught up with her.

"Thanks for the invite," Zoë replied smiling at me.

"Well I need to make sure the girls are here do you want to come with?" I asked.

"Only if they don't mind," she replied nervously.

"They won't come on," I said and she followed me to the back room where the girls were waiting.

I knocked on the door and then went in.

Lindsey was sitting on a chair facing a full length mirror and Becca was spraying hairspray or something on her.

"Hey Danny is everything ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dougie crapping himself bless him," I chuckled.

"Not long now," Holly said smoothing down her dress.

"Yeah, you girls remember Zoë right?" I said pushing her forwards.

"Yeah totally, thanks for coming Zoë," Lindsey replied.

"Thanks for the invite and you look really pretty, Dougie won't know what's hit him," Zoë said, "anyways I better go and get my seat see you later."

"Bye," the girl chanted back as we turned to leave.

"Oh, Danny can you get Tom in here please," Lindsey called after me.

I nodded and went off to find Tom showing Zoë her seat on the way.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Just after Danny and Zoë left there was another knock on the door. We all turned to see who is was. Dougie's' mum Sam appeared beamed at us.

"You look lovely sweetheart," she said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much for coming," I replied.

"That is not a problem honey, anyways I better go and check on Doug, he was looking a bit pale a minute ago, I've left jazzie to calm him down," Sam said hugging me again.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," I said as she waved goodbye and left.

As she left Tom arrived.

"Danny said you wanted me?" he said.

"Erm… yeah, guys can you give us a minute?" I said to Amy, Holly and Becca.

"Of course," Holly said as they all got up, "but make it quick, the wedding is meant to start soon."

Holly quickly kissed tom on her way out and then left to join the other two.

I looked at Tom. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," he replied simply.

"Thank you," I said, "look Tom there's something I want to ask you."

We both sat down.

"Shoot," Tom said.

"Tom I'm going to run away, will you help me?" I asked.

"WHAT!" he yelled with his mouth open in shock and horror.

I burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, you should have seen your face," I giggled.

Tom recovered quickly and started to laugh.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "I really wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Tom smiled and I saw his eyes tear up.

"It would be an honour," he replied hugging me.

"You've been so great to me over the years and looked after me way better than my parents ever did and I wanted to say thank you so much for that," I said wiping away a tear that slid down my face.

"Come on, don't you dare cry, you'll mess up all your make up," Tom chuckled.

I smiled and wiped my nose and checked my hair for the last time.

"Well, we better get this show on the road," I said standing up and taking Tom's arm.

"There you are," Amy said when she saw me, "right bridesmaids are first then you, ok?"

I nodded taking a deep breath.

"Smile," Amy laughed, "you've waited your whole life for this."

She's right I have.

* * *

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading please review i'll try and get part two up as quick as i can :)

RockChick182101 xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Wedding Part 2

A/N: hey everyone here's part 2 as promised, I won't yack on too long I just want to say thanks for the reviews and everything they really make my day. Anyways let's get on with the story and I'm sorry if the wedding ceremony is a little bit wrong but I think most of its right, I'm not a priest so I wouldn't know lol : )

No I do not own McFly but it's my birthday soon so you never know : )

Lindsey's P.O.V

Holly and Becca walked together down the aisle first followed by Amy. Then it was my turn.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath. The band started to play the wedding march and the guest all stood. Tom pulled my arm gently and I held on tightly as he steered me to the entrance of the aisle.

We walked forwards slowly, our guests smiling at us as we went. After what seemed like the longest walk of my life I finally reached the Alter. Tom hugged me and let go of my arm and then went and stood on Dougie's side next to Harry and Danny (they were all Dougie's best men). I handed my flowers to Amy as I stepped up next to Dougie. He smiled at me and all my nervous wedding jitters left me.

"Welcome," the priest said happily, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Mr Douglas Lee Poynter to Miss Lindsey Grace Stride, let us begin, firstly I would like to ask if anyone present has any lawful reasons why these two people cannot marry, to speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked at Dougie and we both smiled. I'm guessing he was having the same thought as I was, that millions of girls across the country were shouting 'I object' at this very minute.

The priest smiled and carried on as nobody in the church said anything.

"Well now we move on to the vows, now the couple have decided to write their own vows so if Dougie would like to go first," the priest continued nodding for Dougie to start. I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Ok then here I go," he said, "I thought this would be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do but once we were both here I released how much I really loved you and I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you and be loyal to you until we're both six feet under."

Everyone laughed including the priest which surprised me.

"Lindsey," the priest nodded to me indicating I could start. I took a deep breath.

"Almost a year ago now I didn't think I'd make it to my wedding day but I have and I wouldn't have done it without you. A lot of people helped me but you were there through everything and supported me. We've had our up and down but we always made it to the other side. I love you so much Dougie its ridiculous and I'll love, cherish you and stay loyal to you until death do us part," I said.

"Marvellous, now we exchange the rings," I priest said.

Dougie turned to Danny. He started to root through his pockets looking for the rings. Harry stopped him and pulled out the rings from his own pocket.

"I knew he'd forget," Harry chuckled handing them over.

We exchanged rings and then signed the wedding register.

"You may now kiss the bride I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. Me and Dougie kissed as confetti exploded over us.

Everyone stood up and clapped. Me and Dougie linked arms and walked out down the aisle and out of the church.

"I can't believe we did it, we got married," I exclaimed.

"Well believe it because it's true Mrs Poynter," Dougie replied kissing me, "and you look beautiful."

"Oh my God you got married," Amy said running over to us, followed by everyone else.

"Congratulations guys," Harry said then kissed Amy.

"Come on photographs and then we can party," Tom said as the photographer came over.

So we stood for about an hour in the cold to have all the pictures taken. We then all climbed into the wedding cars and were taken to the wedding reception.

Dougie's P.O.V

We arrived at the hotel half an hour later and were taken into the ballroom. All the tables had been set out waiting for us. Me and Lindsey greeted our guests and then we all sat down.

We all had dinner and then everything was cleared away. Then Danny stood up.

Danny's P.O.V

I hit my glass lightly and everyone went quiet.

"Erm… we're going to start the speeches now," I said grinning. This is going to be fun. I heard Dougie groan as Tom and Harry stood up as well.

"Well I'd just like to say thank you for coming tonight you all look amazing," I said happily.

"Ok, well I guess we should start at the first time we saw young Douglas," Tom said, "well it was almost five years ago now, me and Danny were holding auditions for a bassist and a drummer and these two turned up. I remember Dougie throwing up before his turn and I remember thinking wow he's really young but he was the best bassist we saw all day so we rung his mum and asked if it was ok for him to join the band and come and live with us."

"…and that was the day McFly was born," Harry continued, "we've had so many laughs over the years and I can honestly say Dougie had entertained us all. When we're on tour he's like a hyperactive child running around knocking things over which provides us with a lot of funny stuff…and when he says rude things on stage and gets us into trouble."

"We like to strip Doug on tour," I said, "'coz he's a sexy little boy, at home we all have such a great time and I don't think Dougie will ever grow up and Amy says the same thing about Lindsey so they're pretty much made for each other."

"Dougie is such an amazing guy, he's a bit weird, he's funny, talented and a great mate so I hope we all stay together for many years to come and I wish you all the luck in the world," Tom said.

"Right now we're going to let the girls talk about Lindsey for a while," I said letting Amy, Becca and Holly take over.

"Well firstly I'm just going to repeat what Danny said by saying thank you all for coming, right well me and Lindsey have been best friends for about 15 years now and in our first year of high school we met Holly and Becca, "Amy said.

"All the way through high school we all worked our buts off to achieve our dreams and Lindsey and Amy were lucky enough to become rock stars, Lindsey's back up plan was to work for NASA, we're not really sure what was going on there we think she bumped her head at some point," Holly giggled.

"The day we left high school was a pretty big day for us, me and Holly left with our good grades and a year book full of signatures and Lindsey and Amy left with a recording contract, I'm not sure who got the better deal," Becca joked, "but we still love them and they haven't forgotten us and have dragged us along for their tours and shows and I will always love Lindsey for introducing me to my lovely sexy boyfriend Noel."

"After our first tour we moved in with the McFly boys," Amy continued, "it was the best thing we ever did, we all had so much fun messing around and waking each other up in mean ways and just going crazy really, then we had a rough patch where me and Lindsey had a bad time but they were all here for us and I know I'm speaking for Lindsey to when I said that we thank you for everything and we love you."

"Well, I think we've talked enough about Lindsey and Dougie, we could go on for hours but basically what we're trying to say is their both mental but we love them a lot and we hope everything goes ok with the baby and good luck," Tom said hugging them both.

"To Dougie and Lindsey," I said raising my glass. Everyone did the same and we all drank to them.

"Thanks everyone," Lindsey said standing up, "well I've only got two words left and that's: lets party."

Everyone cheered and headed to the dance floor.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Will the lovebirds get on the dance floor for their first dance," Harry called over the crowd.

Dougie took a firm grip of my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

We stood in the middle and everyone stood watching us. The music started and we danced slowly. We had picked Thunder by Boys like Girls as our wedding song. After a while couples came and joined us. I could see Amy and Harry nearby next to Holly and Tom, Becca and Noel were snogging in a corner (it's a favourite pass time of theirs) and Danny and Zoe were dancing behind me and Dougie. The song ended and everyone clapped.

The night went on and everyone was having a great time but soon it was time to say goodbye. Everyone left and I went and sat with everyone else. They were all sitting on the dance floor.

"And then there was eight," I said resting my head on Dougie's shoulder.

"Right come on everyone to bed, we're all knackered," Tom said pulling Holly up.

We all groaned and got up. Dougie and Amy had to drag me up.

"Night everyone," I said as we left the ballroom.

Me and Dougie went up to our room and erm… fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked it please review and all that good stuff xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ready…Aim…FIRE

A/N: hi everyone thanks once again for your amazing reviews they make me very happy xxx

I still don't own McFly but I'm working on it : )

Dougie's P.O.V

"Morning everyone," Tom said joining us at the breakfast table.

"Morning," we all chanted back.

"So Dougie, did you 'christen' your marriage last night?" Danny said nudging me with his elbow.

I choked on my coffee and Harry had to hit me on my back.

"Excuse me, I think that's already taken care of," Lindsey giggled pointing at her baby bump which was getting bigger and bigger every day. Well she is five months gone so I guess she should be.

Danny just laughed and went back to his toast.

"When's check out time?" Amy asked pouring herself another cup of tea.

"In an hour," Holly replied sadly, "I love this hotel it's really nice."

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message.

_Congratulations I heard you got married yesterday _

_I hope u and her are very happy _

_It's a shame we could have been good together _

_My love always _

_A x _

Who the hell sent that? I checked the number. I don't recognise it. I looked at Lindsey to see if she'd seen the message. She hadn't she was too busy talking to Amy, Becca and Holly.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked. He must have seen my confused expression. I smiled hoping it looked convincing.

"Nothing mate, pass the jam," I replied pushing my phone back into my pocket.

Three hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Home sweet home," I said as we all piled into the hallway. We dumped our stuff by the washing machine planning to wash it later and we all went and sat in the living room.

"I'm just going to get something," Danny said suddenly and got up.

"I'll help you," Becca said quickly and followed him out of the living room.

I looked at Lindsey who had her eyebrows raised.

What are they up to?

Becca's P.O.V

"Where are they?" I asked as Danny grabbed a set of keys off the kitchen counter.

"In the garden shed," he replied, "come on, I bet someone will come looking for us in a minute to see what were up to."

Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the garden. We ran across the lawn to the shed. Danny unlocked the door and flung it open. It was jam packed with everything you could ever imagine, from lawnmowers and plant pots to an old TV and a broken paddling pool covered in green slime.

"Ah, here they are," Danny said pulling four water pistols from the junk pile. He handed me one with a smile.

We ran to the outside tap and filled them all up. We left two in the garden and snuck back inside with the other two behind our backs.

"Right when I shout fire you fire ok?" Danny whispered as we tip toed into the hallway. We stood either sides of the door frame and got ready to fire.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" Danny yelled. We both ran into the living room and sprayed everyone.

The girl screamed and hid behind the guys.

"Not in the house," Tom shrieked from behind the sofa, "go out into the garden."

"Ok, this is war," Harry said pushing his now wet hair out of his face.

Dougie's P.O.V

Becca and Danny turned and ran. The rest of us ran after them and followed them out into the garden.

Lindsey and Amy ran to the outside tap and started to fill up buckets, Tom and Holly grabbed the hose and me and Harry grabbed the spare water pistols.

Soon enough there was water everywhere and we were all soaked to the skin.

"Your going down Jones," I spluttered spitting out the water in my mouth, I grabbed a bucket from Lindsey and tipped it over his head. Harry and Becca were locked in a fierce battle, water spraying everywhere. Lindsey and Amy started chucking the buckets of water at each other and Tom and Holly were fighting each other for the hose.

Half an hour later we all crashed on the soaking wet grass.

"I guess we should go and get changed before we all get the flu," Tom said pulling Holly up of the ground. We all got and up and walked towards the house.

"Wait a minute," Lindsey said stopping in her tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"We haven't got any clean clothes," she shrieked.

"We must have, we can't have all packed everything for the wedding," Tom replied.

"Dude, I think we did," Harry said as we reached the house.

"Great now we've got to sit in wet clothes," Amy muttered.

"We really didn't think this through," I chuckled.

Tom went upstairs and then appeared a few minutes later carrying eight towels. He threw one at each of us.

We all sat down dripping water everywhere.

The then door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Lindsey said getting up and ringing out her hair.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I walked out into the hallway wrapping myself in my towel as I went. I opened the door and came face to face with a man holding a bin liner and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I have a delivery of dry cleaning for a Mr. Douglas Poynter," the guy replied holding his piece of paper for me to sign.

"Oh, thanks," I replied signing the piece of paper and taking the bag of clothes from him.

"Bye have a nice day," the guy said and turned and got back into his car.

I shut the front door and went back into the living room.

"Dougie your dry cleaning's arrived," I said handing it to him.

"Yay, we have clothes," Danny exclaimed ripping the bag from Dougie's hands.

"Help yourselves," Dougie chuckled.

"Why are there bras in here?" Holly asked holding up a red and black lacy bra.

"…and it's not mine," I added. Everyone looked at Dougie.

"There from fans, they were throne at us when we were on stage I thought I'd get them cleaned, you don't know where they've been," Dougie explained.

We all laughed and continued to raid through the clothes. We all found something to wear and changed out of our soaking wet clothes.

We all settled down in the living room and watched a movie.

Later that night

Dougie's P.O.V

Lindsey went off to get ready for bed so I sat on my bed and switched on the TV.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message.

_Looks like you had fun today _

_Sweet dreams _

_My love always _

_A x _

Ok, creeping me out. Who the hell is this? I bet its some crazy fan. I might have to borrow Lindsey and Amy's bodyguard.

"Hey Doug, you ok?" Lindsey said from the doorway.

"Yeah, of course," I replied quickly turning my phone off. I shoved it out of sight and got into bed. Lindsey climbed in the other side. We watched TV for a while and then Lindsey fell asleep. I switched off the light (and the TV) and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

I would take the stars out of the sky for you  
Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you, your wish is my command  
I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand

Words could not express how much you mean to me  
There must be some other way to make you see  
If it takes my heart and soul you know I'd pay the price  
Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice

Oh you to me are everything  
The sweetest song that I could sing  
Oh baby, oh baby  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby, oh baby  
You give me just a taste of love  
To build my hopes upon  
You know you've got the power girl  
To keep me holding on  
So now you've got the best of me  
C'mon and take the rest of me  
Oh baby

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading i don't own the song it belongs to ken gold and a bang called'The Real Thing' anyways please review and make my day xxx :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Midnight Meeting

A/N: hi thanks for all the lovely reviews, I hope your all having a great summer, its pretty crap where I live, it hasn't stopped raining all day but enough about my depressing life lets get on with the story shall we.

I still don't own McFly blah blah blah

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey Doug, have we got anymore ice cream?" I called into the kitchen as Amy put the empty ice cream container on the coffee table so it could join the four other empty pots.

"You've finished another one, lindz that's the fourth one today," Dougie shouted back.

"It's these stupid cravings," I protested.

"Just give her the ice cream," Amy laughed, "…and bring two spoons."

"Who says I'm sharing," I giggled as Dougie appeared carrying a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He set them down in front of us.

"Thank you Dougie," I said smiling sweetly as Amy ripped the lid off the tub.

"Seriously, if we were having twin boys we would have to call them Ben and Jerry," Dougie said sitting down on the sofa next to me and Amy.

"I think we're having just the one," I laughed taking the ice cream out of Amy's hand.

"It could be worse, remember when she went through the banana, cheese and peanut butter sandwich stage," Amy said.

"Yeah, I remember, I had to make them all," Tom laughed joining us in the living room. Harry walked in behind him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Erm… Holly is at her parents house for the day, Becca is out on a date with Noel and I'm guessing she's staying at his tonight and Danny has a date with Zoe," Amy replied.

"Cool, so what are we doing today?"

"Erm…shopping or a movie," Amy suggested.

"Movie sounds cool," I replied, "what do you want to watch?"

"10 things I hate about you, we haven't watched that in like years."

"I'll go dig it out."

Later that day

Dougie's P.O.V

I went up to my room and dug out my mobile. I turned it on and straight away it started bleeping at me. I had two missed text messages. I opened them up.

_Don't look so sad _

_I guess it must be boring being married to that thing _

_Not long left now it is, only 4 months to go _

_My love always _

_A x_

_I wish you were with me _

_I love you and I miss you _

_You're an angel nothing compares to you _

_Why don't you love me?_

_My love always _

_A x _

Is this person on crack or something?

"Hey Dougie, dinners ready," Harry said walking into my room.

"Ok, mate," I replied and put my mobile into my pocket.

I followed harry out of my room and down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my plate of food and sat down at the table between Danny and Lindsey.

I wasn't really listening to what everyone was talking about. I was too busy thinking about these mysterious messages. Who the hell is it? I know the answer is probably right in front of my face but I just can't see it. Lindsey's voice suddenly brought me back to earth.

"Sorry what?" I asked unaware of what she just said.

"Can you pass the jug of water please," Lindsey smiled, "are you ok Doug? You look a bit lost."

"I'm fine," I replied passing over the water jug, "just got a bit of a headache."

We finished dinner half an hour later and settled in the living room and watched TV.

Time flew by and soon it was time for bed. I was knackered.

We all traipsed up to our rooms. Lindsey picked a film while I got ready for bed.

"So what are we watching?" I asked getting into bed.

"Blink tour DVD?" Lindsey replied getting into bed beside me.

"Awesome," I said kissing her on the cheek.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night

(Still Dougie's P.O.V)

I woke up to hear my mobile bleeping next at me on my nightstand.

I looked over at Lindsey. She was fast asleep. I grabbed hold of my phone and opened the message.

_You look like more of an angel when you're asleep _

_Why don't you meet me in the skate park at midnight?_

_You know you want to, you're curious to know who I am_

_I'll be waiting _

_My love always _

_A x _

They were right I was curious. I slipped out of bed and got dressed as quickly and quietly as I could. I tip toed downstairs pulling a hoddie over my head as I went.

I grabbed a set of house keys and shoved them into my pocket as I carefully opened the front door. I stepped out into the cold night and locked the front door behind me. The street was deserted. I half ran towards the skate park and arrived 10 minutes later.

At first I thought it was empty but then I saw the outline of somebody sitting on one of the swings in the kid's playground area.

I walked over slowly.

"Glad you could make it," said a familiar sickly sweet voice.

"Of course it could only be you Amber," I said as I realised who it was, "why are you doing this?"

"I love you Dougie, we could be so good together," Amber said getting off the swing. She stepped closer to me.

"I'm married now," I said firmly stepping away from her.

"I know it's such a waste," Amber pouted stroking my arm.

"I'm going to become a dad in a few months so I suggest you stay away from me and my family and my friends or I'll have to call the police," I warned.

"Now now Dougie calm down, I know you're just saying it because you feel you have to, we both know what you really want and that's me, you wanted me from the first time you saw me, you had more fun with me then you ever did with _her_," Amber replied keeping her voice low and sickly sweet.

"I love Lindsey, I always have and there's nothing you can do about it, I wanted to marry her the first day I met her and I'm glad you broke us up because it just make us stronger, this ship has sailed so go and jump aboard somebody else's, so leave, go home Amber, there's nothing left for you here anymore," I said turning to leave.

"I'm sorry ok," Amber called after me, "I just thought somewhere deep down you loved me back."

I turned to face her. She was crying.

"I'm sorry too Amber, please, go home," I said.

"I won't bother you again I promise," Amber sobbed and ran out of the park.

I quickly realised that somebody might have noticed I was gone by now. I ran as fast as I could back home. I quickly opened the front door and shut it carefully behind me. I raced up to my room. Nobody was awake. Thank God for that. I creped into my room. Lindsey was still asleep, the same as when I left her.

I pulled off my hoddie and jeans and got back into bed. I pulled her close and rested my hands on the baby bump. I love them both so much, end of discussion, nobody is going to change that.

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading please review xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Slipping Through My Fingers

A/N: hey everyone thanks again for all the review I can't believe this story had like 70 already. Thank you so much anyways let's get on with the story : )

No I don't own McFly etc

Amy's P.O.V

"Right lets go through the plan one more time," Tom said pacing up and down the living room. The rest of us groaned.

"We've been through the plan five times already," Lindsey whined.

"We have to be prepared and know what to do when you go into labour," Tom insisted.

"She's not giving birth for another three months," Danny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, we need to know what to do when she does," Tom snapped back.

"It's simple, we panic and then get her to a hospital," Harry chuckled.

"See there's the plan right there," Dougie said grinning.

"Right, Lindsey you've gone into labour," Tom said ignoring Harry and Dougie.

"Oh no, I've gone into labour," Lindsey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right and this is where you start your breathing exercises," I said trying to stop myself laughing.

Lindsey started her breathing. We both burst out laughing at the same time. Tom just shook his head at us. The others were laughing with us.

Then the doorbell sounded.

"I will be back," Tom said and went out to answer the door.

"What do I do now?" Lindsey giggled.

"Push," Dougie replied.

Harry and Danny burst out laughing.

"Not yet," I chuckled, "you grab the emergency pack from the cupboard under the stairs and then get to the hospital."

Tom returned from the hallway with Holly and Becca.

"Hi guys," I said as they gave us a hug.

"Hi, what's up?" Holly replied crashing next to us on the sofa.

"Not much, we're just going through the battle plan for when Lindsey gives birth," I explained.

"Cool," Becca said and Tom resumed his pacing.

"Tom I think we've got it now, can we go?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Tom replied giving in.

"Yay," we all cheered.

Tom scowled and sulked in his armchair.

2 months later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Me and Tom are off to Starbucks, do you want anything?" Dougie asked us as he pulled on his jacket.

"Erm…I'll have a hot chocolate with a muffin," I replied.

"I'm good thanks," Amy said.

"What muffin do you want?" Tom asked.

"Erm…I don't know," I replied stopping to think for a minute.

"Hurry up we haven't got all day," Dougie laughed.

"Ok, get me a banana nut muffin, no wait get me a blueberry, no banana, no blueberry," I said trying to make up my mind.

"I'll get both," Tom chuckled pulling out his car keys.

"Thank you," I called after them as they left.

"Right well we better get going Amy if you want to eat tonight," Harry said getting up.

"Ok, lets go then, we'll see you lot later," Amy replied following Harry out of the living room.

"We'll see you later," I called, "have a great night."

Danny's P.O.V

Amy and Harry left.

"…and then there were two," I said.

Lindsey laughed.

"I'm hungry," I said, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"You read my mind," Lindsey giggled.

I walked off to the kitchen. I opened the freezer door and pulled out the last tub of ice cream.

"Danny?" I heard Lindsey shout from the living room. She sounded weird, almost scared.

I dumped the ice cream on the kitchen counter and rushed into the living room. Lindsey was sitting on the sofa clutching her stomach clearly in pain.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"My waters just broke," Lindsey replied, "Danny something's wrong."

"It's going to be ok," I reassured her, "I'll just grab the emergency bag and we'll get you to the hospital, it's going to be fine."

"Danny, I'm only eight months pregnant, it's too early," Lindsey exclaimed close to tears.

"Just hold on," I said.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hurry up Danny," I said as he rushed off to grab my bag. The pain was the worse thing I have ever experienced.

Danny returned with my bag and his car keys.

"Come on lets go, I'll ring Dougie now," he said taking my hand. He led me out to the car. I got in the front passenger seat and tried to remember my breathing.

Danny's P.O.V

I dialling Dougie's number in a record time.

He picked up on the first ring.

"What's up mate?" he asked.

"Lindsey's gone into labour," I said hurriedly.

"WHAT!"

"This is a code red alert Lindsey has gone into labour this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!"

I climbed into the car.

"Look just get to the hospital and call Amy and Harry on your way," I said, "I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and shoved it into my pocket.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"They're meeting us at the hospital," Danny informed me as we pulled out of the driveway. He put his foot down and we sped off towards the hospital.

"Danny I don't feel so good, I feel tired," I said.

"No, Lindsey stay awake, you can't go to sleep," Danny shouted at me.

I knew I shouldn't be but I couldn't help closing my eyes for more than a few seconds.

"No, stay awake," I heard Danny shout. The pain was getting worse.

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading please review xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Kid Of The Future

A/N: hi everyone as always thanks for the reviews they made me very happy. I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger lol once again it is raining where I live in shitty England and it's a bit cold as well, global warming my arse. This is meant to be summer for flip sake but I guess that's what you get when you live in England. Anyways enough of my ranting here's the next chapter, enjoy.

No I don't own McFly but I'm working on it

Lindsey's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and all I could see was white. I could hear bleeping all around me. Then I felt the pain.

"That's it love, welcome back," a nurse said, "Your not quite ready to push yet don't worry everything going to be fine."

"Danny?" I managed to croak.

"I'm here, don't panic," Danny said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You don't need to thank me I haven't done anything," Danny chuckled.

"Mr. Jones if it wasn't for you Lindsey would be in a much worse state," the nurse said checking the monitors bleeping around my bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed in the car," Danny explained, "I got you here as quick as I could, you were bleeding a lot, I carried you inside and the doctors took over."

"Thank you so much," I said squeezing his hand. He smiled down at me.

The door burst open and Dougie and Amy rushed in.

"Oh my God Lindsey, are you ok?" Amy exclaimed running to my bedside.

Dougie just walked up to Danny and hugged him.

"Thanks dude I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened," Dougie said.

"Anytime mate," Danny replied, "I'll go and wait with the others."

Danny hurried off.

"It's ok Lindsey, I'm here now," Dougie said taking hold of my hand.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts," Amy said taking my other hand.

"I don't think I can do this," I confessed looking up at Dougie and Amy.

"Yes you can," Amy replied firmly.

"We're right beside you, nothing bad is going to happen, just keep breathing," Dougie said.

I took a deep breath.

"If I die," I croaked, "I just want you to know that I really love you guys."

"You're not going to die," Dougie replied kissing my forehead, "it's going to be fine."

"Hey, you can't die yet," Amy said smiling slightly, "we promised each other we would die together so if we didn't get into heaven we'd still have each other."

I laughed weakly.

"Ok, Lindsey, it's time to start pushing now," the nurse said.

"Come on lindz, this is it," Dougie said tightening his grip on my hand.

I took a deep breath and used what energy I had left to push.

"You're doing great," the nurse reassured me, "you need to push really hard."

"I can't do it," I panted.

"Yes you can, come on this is the easy part," Dougie smiled.

"That's alright for you to say," I snapped squeezing his hand tightly, "if it's so easy, why don't you do it."

"You know I would if I could," Dougie chuckled.

Me and Amy laughed.

"Come on Lindsey, big push," the nurse said.

I pushed as hard as I could. Will this nightmare ever end?

"Nothing's happening," the nurse called.

"Come on Lindz, after three you push really hard," Amy said gripping my hand tightly, "one…two…three push."

I pushed again.

"That's better," the nurse said happily.

"Come on do it again," Dougie said rubbing my back.

I pushed again. The pain was getting worse.

"Amy you were right," I panted.

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?" Amy answered.

"Remember when we were in high school and you said if I ever gave birth, knowing me something would go wrong," I replied.

"Never mind that, come on one last push," Amy said.

"One…two…three," Dougie counted and I pushed as hard as I could.

"Well done, you've done it," the nurse said, "the baby's out."

Silence fell in the room. There was no sound.

"Why isn't the baby crying," I said, my voice cracked. I looked up at Dougie to see tears forming in his eyes.

"The baby's breathing," the doctor assured me wrapping the baby in blankets.

Suddenly the baby started crying. Relief swept over me.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the nurse said handing Dougie the bundle of blankets.

"He's perfect," Dougie whispered as tears of joy ran down his face.

"I'm so happy for you," Amy exclaimed, "I'll go and tell everyone the good news."

Amy skipped off out of the room.

Dougie squashed up next to me on my bed.

He was right, our baby was perfect. He had Dougie's eyes and wisps of fair hair on his head.

"Look what we did?" Dougie said kissing me softly. He passed the baby to me. I held my son in my arms and I leaned against Dougie.

The doors burst open and everyone piled in.

"Congratulations," they all shouted running towards us.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Danny asked, "Amy wouldn't tell us."

"It's a boy," I replied happily. Tom groaned.

"Yes, £150 to me," Danny chuckled.

"Do you know what you're going to call him yet?" Becca asked.

"I like the name George," I said looked up at Dougie.

"Me too," he said.

"So many great people have been called George like; George Weasly from Harry Potter, George McFly from back to the future, George Clooney and loads of others," I said happily.

"George it is then," Dougie smiled, "…and for his middle name I think it should be Daniel after his amazingly brilliant uncle who saved his life and his mum's."

Danny looked choked up.

"Thanks guys, that means so much to me," he said.

"You must be knackered Lindz, maybe we should go, we'll come and visit tomorrow," Tom said.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow," Amy agreed.

Everyone gave us big hugs and then left.

I yawned.

"It's ok Lindsey you should try and sleep, I've got a feeling we won't be getting much of it for a while," Dougie laughed taking George from me, "don't worry I'll stay right here."

I smiled.

"Night night," I said and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

A/N: hi everyone thanks for reading i hope you liked it please review it makes me happy xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dance Dance

A/N: hey everyone I'm glad you liked the last chapter sorry it's taken a while for me to update, thanks for your awesome reviews xxx

I still don't own McFly blah blah blah

Three months later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Tom asked.

"Yes, now go, you'll be late for your show," I exclaimed.

"Ok, fine but were coming home as soon as we get off that stage," Tom replied.

Danny grabbed his guitar case that was sitting on the hallway and Harry pulled on his coat and kissed Amy goodbye.

Dougie was still sitting on the sofa with George giggling happily on his knee.

"He'll be fine Dougie," I said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, I promise," Dougie said handing George to me.

Dougie kissed me goodbye and took one last look at George before he followed the others out of the house.

"Right now what do you want to do?" Amy asked sitting down next to me and George.

"I really feel like going crazy and dancing around the living room," I said grinning down at George who was clapping his hands.

"I think it's time George was introduced to his daddy's music," Amy laughed turning on the stereo in the living room.

Amy put the room on the third floor album on and turned it up full blast. I set George down on the sofa and joined Amy rocking round the living room to 'five colours in her hair'.

Once the song had ended we both collapsed on the sofa.

We both looked at George who was laughing.

"He looks so much like Dougie," Amy said.

"I know," I replied ruffling George's blonde hair.

"So what's next for you and Dougie then?" Amy asked, "Not planning another one are you?"

"Not right now, one is enough of a handful," I replied.

Amy laughed.

We continued to dance around the living room going crazy. We used to do this a lot when we were younger. It used to drive everyone in my street mental.

We gradually made our way through the room on the third floor album and then switched to Blink 182. This is the most fun I've had in months. I've found energy I never knew I had.

Amy's P.O.V

The time flew by and I knew the guys must be on their way home. They hated leaving us alone and you could tell how much it hurt Dougie to leave George behind every time he has to leave for a show.

"Put five colours back on," Lindsey said happily pulling her hair back off her face.

"I'll never get tired of this song," I said putting the CD back in the stereo. The song started and I turned the volume up as far as it would go.

Me and Lindsey danced around the living room singing at the top of our lungs.

When the song ended we both burst into a fit of giggles. I turned the volume down as the next song started. I heard a small cough from the doorway. We both turned around to see the guys there watching us.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

The guys just burst out laughing. Long enough then.

"That was interesting," Harry chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I snapped turning the stereo off.

The guys dumped their stuff and we all settled down on the sofas.

George was returned to Dougie who didn't let go off him.

"So how was the show?" I asked.

"It was good, the crowd were amazing," Danny replied.

"Awesome well I think it's time for bed, we all look knackered," Tom said.

We all groaned and got up.

Dougie's P.O.V

I picked up George and held him close. We all traipsed up to bed. I took George into his nursery and put him into his cot.

Lindsey stood beside me and smiled.

"Let's hope he's sleeps all night," she said picking up a baby monitor.

"Yeah I think he's asleep already," I replied.

"Ok, come on then, let him sleep," Lindsey said turning towards the door.

I didn't move. I didn't want to go.

"Dougie?" Lindsey said quietly.

"I don't want to leave him," I confessed, "I hate it every time I have to go away."

"Dougie it's ok but if you really don't want to leave him you can always sleep in here on the sofa," Lindsey suggested.

I though about it for a minute.

"No, I'm being overprotective aren't I?" I said.

"It's good that you care," Lindsey replied taking my hand.

We turned off the light and we went back to our room.

Amy's P.O.V

"I miss having you at the shows," Harry said as we got into bed.

"I miss being there but when George gets a bit older we can take him to," I replied.

"Yeah, anyways that was some really unique dancing earlier," Harry chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I groaned.

"Night Amy," Harry said turning out the light. He kissed me softly as I cuddled up to him.

"Night," I whispered letting sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: hi sorry it's really short and crap. This story is nearly finished. It only has about three or four chapters left. I'm not sure if I'm doing a squeal. It depends if people want me to but if you want me to I'd wait until you read the last chapter before you decide lol

Please review I'll try and update soon xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Things That Go Bump In The Night

A/N: hi everyone, I've got a few people to thank. The first is l-charmedfan-l (Amy) for being amazing brilliant and helping me with my stories, and I really want to say a huge thank you to LailaPFE for cheering me up and reviewing all the time, you're awesome. So this chapter is dedicated to you two.

Before I stop rambling me and Amy would like to dedicate some lyrics to a couple of people:

_**So here's to the liars who dream and conspire  
against the admired, we hope you drop dead **_

‏Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

I still don't own McFly but I will one day (I hope)

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

"Dougie have you packed yet?" I called into his room. Dougie was sitting on his bed with Lindsey and George. His suitcase was lying on the floor empty.

"No he hasn't," Lindsey said answering my question.

"Come on Dougie, we're going to be leaving soon," I said picking up his clothes and dumping them in his case for him.

"Stop worrying Doug, me and Amy will cope on our own," Lindsey said kissing Dougie on the cheek.

I quickly glanced at my watch. We had less than an hour to get ready before the tour bus was coming to get us. We're playing a few shows up in Scotland so that means we have to stay in a hotel up there for four days which Dougie is clearly not happy with.

"DANIEL ALAN DAVID JONES!"

Amy's shrieks vibrated through the house like somebody had smashed two symbols together.

"Oh dear, I wonder what he's done now," Lindsey giggled.

"I'll go check it out before they kill each other," I chuckled, "Doug; you've got half an hour to get ready."

I left the room and followed Amy's shouting down the stairs and into the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Danny was standing at one end of the living room looking scared and Amy was at the other end, red in the face and being held back by Harry. Holly and Becca were sitting on the sofa grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"_He_ sat on my Linkin Park CD and broke it with his extremely large arse," Amy screeched pointing at Danny.

"Hey, leave my arse out of this," Danny exclaimed. Holly and Becca burst out laughing.

"Danny, say sorry," I said.

"It's for your own safety," Harry chuckled.

"Fine, Amy I'm sorry," Danny said, "I'll buy you a new CD when I get to a record store."

"Fine," Amy muttered as Harry released her, "i'm sorry for insulting your arse."

"Right now all is calm, go and get your bags guys the bus will be here soon," I said as Dougie and Lindsey joined us.

"Dougie's all packed," Lindsey said setting George down on the sofa.

"Good," I replied happily.

Half an hour later

Dougie's P.O.V

"The tour bus is here guys," Harry called.

Danny, Tom, Becca and Holly got up from the sofa and picked up their bags.

"Bye guys, we'll see you soon," Amy said kissing Harry goodbye.

"Bye Dougie," Lindsey said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back not wanting to let go.

I heard the footsteps of Tom, Holly, Danny, Harry, Amy and Becca as they shuffled out of the living room.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I mumbled into Lindsey's hair.

"Me to," she replied sadly, "but you'll be back before you know it."

I let go and looked down at George who was happily waving his fists around as he lay on the sofa next to me. I don't want to leave him. I want to take him with me but my common sense is telling me I shouldn't. The noise would blast his ear drums to pieces.

"I'm going to miss you little dude," I said picking him up, "please be good for your mother, she needs her sleep to or she'll turn into a big scary monster."

"Hey," Lindsey said hitting my arm lightly.

"Well I guess I better get a move on," I said passing George to Lindsey. I picked up my bag and we joined everyone else in the hallway.

Everyone was huddled together saying their goodbyes.

"I've left the doctors number on the fridge and we'll call you later," Tom was telling Amy, "please be careful and don't injure yourselves."

"Yes mum," Amy replied.

"Ok, well goodbye," Tom said hugging Amy. Once he had let go Danny went to hug her but Amy punched him in the stomach. I guess she hasn't forgiven him completely yet.

Once all the hugs were over Tom and Danny started to take our stuff out to the bus. Holly and Becca followed them.

Harry hugged Amy tightly.

I felt something warm touch my face. I looked down at George who was stretching out his arms to my face from Lindsey's arms. I tickled his stomach and watched as his laughed.

"Bye Doug, I love you," Lindsey said kissing me softly.

"Bye, I love you to and I'll miss you so much," I replied, "come on Harry we better go before Tom has a fit."

Amy's P.O.V

Harry gave my one last hug and kiss before he picked up his bags.

He followed Dougie out of the house to the tour bus. Me, Lindsey and George watched from the doorway.

"Bye," I said waving as they got onto the bus. The door shut behind them and the bus pulled away. We waved until the bus was no longer in sight.

"Come on let's go watch a movie or something," I said steering Lindsey back into the house.

We crashed in the living room and I searched through the DVD cupboard for a film to watch.

"What do you want to watch lindz?" I asked turning around.

"Whatever, I don't care," Lindsey replied flatly.

"It's going to be ok lindz, they'll be back in a few days," I said pulling one of the Star Wars DVD's out of the cupboard, that'll cheer her up. I turned on the TV and put in the film.

"Thanks Amy, I know you hate Star Wars," Lindsey said as I settled on the sofa next to her.

"No problem, I guess I can learn to love it," I replied as the film started.

Later that night

(Still Amy's P.O.V)

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I can watch another movie," Lindsey replied.

"Tell me about it, there only so many movies you can watch before your brain starts to turn to mush," I said turning the TV off.

"I thought yours turned years ago," Lindsey giggled.

"Shut it," I retorted.

"I'm so bored, there's nothing to do," Lindsey moaned.

She was right. It's so quiet without the guys' home. We don't even have to look after George, he fell asleep hours ago.

"I guess it is getting late, we should just go to sleep, I have a feeling that I won't get a lot tonight, George never sleeps that well when Dougie's not home," Lindsey said yawning.

"Yeah, I noticed that, it's really weird, anyways I'll just tidy up a bit down here," I said gathering up the empty glasses on the coffee table.

"Ok, night," Lindsey said and went up to her room.

I shut the curtains and put the rubbish into the bin.

Then I heard a banging noise. It was coming from outside. I dropped the TV remote and walked out into the hallway. I could see the outline of somebody on the other side of the front door.

"Lindsey!" I shouted as the noise got louder. Lindsey ran down the stairs and grabbed hold of my arm.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked panic clearly visible in her voice.

Then there was a loud crack and the door burst open.

A masked man all dressed in black stepped into the hallway holding a crowbar.

He saw us standing in front of him. He dropped his crowbar and ran.

"Lindsey, call the police," I said throwing my mobile at her.

"Who the hell was that?" Lindsey said dialling 999.

"I don't know," I replied, "just get the police here as quick as you can."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: There's More to Life When We Listen to Our Hearts

A/N: Hi thanks for your lovely reviews etc. There are only two more chapters to go after this one : )

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Two hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Erm…Lindz the police are here now," Amy said joining me in the living room with two police officers.

I nodded pulling George closer to me. He was still fast asleep. The officers sat down on the other sofa.

"Mrs. Poynter my name is PC Matthew Parker, we've met before," one of the officers said.

"Yes, I remember you, you helped rescue me when I was kidnapped," I replied recognizing the familiar face.

The officer smiled at me.

"Do you think this is linked to that?" Amy asked sitting beside me.

"We don't want to alarm you but we have a strong suspicion that it is, we believe you are both in extreme danger as well as your family," PC Matthew Parker replied.

"Why? You haven't let them escape from prison again have you?" I said. My voice shook. My whole body was trembling; I was still in shock mode.

"No," the other officer replied pulling out a piece of paper. It had a slightly blurred photograph on it

"Do you recognise this man?" the officer asked handing the photograph to Amy.

Amy looked at the photograph and then handed it to me.

The man looked familiar, his curly hair and dark eyes defiantly reminded me of somebody but I wasn't sure who it was.

"I don't know him sorry," I said handing the picture back to Amy.

Amy looked closely at the picture and suddenly her face lit up.

"Yes, we do know him," she said waving the picture around in my face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Who is it?"

"Lindsey that's Luke," Amy exclaimed.

"Who?"

"It's Luke; we went to school with him. He was Rory's best friend."

I looked back at the picture again and everything clicked into place. Of course it was Luke; he hasn't changed that much since high school.

"What's he got to do with all this anyway?" I asked the officers.

"He was the one who broke in to your home a couple of hours ago," PC Matthew Parker said.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Amy asked handing back the photo.

"We would like you to enter into our witness protection program, it's the only way we can keep you safe, we will make you untraceable to the men who are after you," PC Matthew Parker replied.

If I wasn't in shock I was now.

"What? We can't do that, what about our families and friends? People are going to notice if we just disappear," Amy exclaimed.

"We understand, we will help in everyway we can, we want you to stage you own deaths," the other officer replied calmly.

"Are you crazy?" Amy stammered.

"No, we want you to pack up your things and household stuff you want to keep and then set fire to the house, we will then take you to a safe house where you will then live under a different name," the officer explained.

Silence fell in the room.

"We'll do it," Amy said suddenly.

"What!" I exclaimed, "Amy have you seriously lost it?"

"No, think about it lindz, if we do this, we're never going to have anyone coming after us trying to kill us or whatever, I'm sick of running away or feeling scared when my life's in danger, I've had enough of it lindz," Amy replied, "think about George, how the hell is he going to have the normal life you want to give him if he's constantly in danger."

I looked down at my son who was fast asleep in my arms.

"What about the guys?" I asked, "They'll be home in a few days."

"We'd like you to be ready before they're home," PC Matthew Parker said, "we can pass on a note from yourselves if you would like."

"Can they know what going on? Will we ever get to see them again?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but not until we are certain you are no longer in danger," the other officer replied.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said giving in.

Amy hugged me tightly.

"Everything's going to work out," she said.

"Ok, well we'll leave you to sort your thing out, we'll contact you two days from now when it is time for you to leave," PC Matthew Parker said making his way out of our living room, the other officer following behind him.

Amy showed them out while I sat and tried to process what's going on.

I heard the front door shut and Amy returned.

"I guess we should start packing then," I said setting George back down on the sofa.

"Lindz, it's the right thing to do," Amy replied, "We can put some of the stuff into storage so it doesn't get burnt."

I nodded. We didn't have time to sit and worry about what we were going to do. We had to act fast if we wanted to save our memories.

I took George back to his nursery and started to pack his clothes and toys into a spare suitcase.

Amy had started to pack the guys stuff into boxes; they would be put into storage.

Once I'd finished with George's stuff I went across the landing to mine and Dougie's room. I started to sort through our stuff. I chucked all Dougie's clothes into a box and piled his CD's on top of them. I shoved my clothes into a suitcase and put it on the bed.

I looked around the room at all the posters, photographs and useless crap that brings back so many memories.

I looked at the lizard tank in the corner. I'm defiantly taking Zukie with me. Dougie left me the instructions on how to look after him. There was no way I was leaving him behind to die.

I sat on the floor and pulled out the photo albums from under the bed.

I flicked through the pictures remembering the days they were taken.

I felt tears slide down my face. How could I destroy this house! It was such a big part of my life.

I heard Amy's footsteps enter the room. She sat down next to me and put her arm around me.

"Amy, what the hell are we doing?" I sobbed, "We can't do this."

"It's going to be fine, I've packed Danny's, Tom's and Harry's stuff and I'm just staring on mine, then we can go and pack away all their music stuff that they left behind," Amy said calmly.

I nodded wiping away my tears, I had to stay strong and keep my head clear.

"Ok, then lets go and finish packing," I said getting up off the floor. I dumped the photo album on the bed next to my suitcase and followed Amy down to the music room.

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading sorry if there's any mistake its thundering and lighting and i have to get off the computer quickly xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Burning Up

A/N: hey guys I've decided this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I will do a sequel but I'm going to take a break for a month so I can plan it out properly. I want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed this story, you lot are amazing. Thank you to my friends for giving me ideas and thanks to any one else I've missed. please review xxx

This chapter was co-written with l-charmedfan-l (Amy) she came up with the name of the chapter and she helped me plan the chapter.

For the last time (in this story anyway) I do not own McFly!

Amy's P.O.V

I walked over to Harry's drum kit. His favourite drumsticks were still sitting on top of the bass drum. I picked them up and slipped them into my back pocket. I wanted something to remember him by.

I looked around the room. It was empty all accept Harry's drum kit. Lindsey took all the guitars and music stuff to the storage place this morning. I could feel a lump rising in my throat as I thought about the fact we were never going to see this house again. I took a deep breath and carried on pulling the posters off the walls.

"Hey," Lindsey said softly joining me in ripping the posters off the wall.

"Hey, what else needs to be done?" I asked her.

"Erm…I've taken everything to the storage place, but there's still some stuff in Harry's room just in the bedside tables and stuff. I think most of it we can leave but I thought you might want to check," Lindsey replied.

"Yeah, I'll go now, are you ok to finish this off?" I said ripping down another poster.

"Yeah, I'll sort it out," Lindsey replied.

I nodded and dumped everything on the floor. I left the music room and headed upstairs to mine and Harry's room.

I pushed open the door and stepped into the half empty room. The only things left were the bed, wardrobes and bedside tables.

I sat down on the bed and pulled open the drawers on my side of the bed. There wasn't anything worth saving in there. I went over to the other set of draws and pulled them open. It was full of bits of paper and more useless carp. I was about to shut the draw but then something caught my eye. There was small square box at the back of the draw. I reached in and pulled it out. What is it? I've never seen it before, how long has it been in that draw?

I just sat and starred at the box for about five minutes. Should I open it? I don't ever remember seeing Harry with it.

Curiosity got the better of me. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a sparkling diamond ring.

"Lindsey!" I shouted.

A few seconds later I heard her running up the stairs.

The door opened and she appeared carrying George, who was giggling happily holding on to his green frog teddy.

"What up?" Lindsey asked sitting on the bed next to me. I showed her the ring.

"Bloody hell," she exclaimed, "that's bigger than mine."

"Calm down, I don't think it's an engagement ring, it's probably a present for a friend," I shrugged setting the ring down on the bed.

"Present my arse," Lindsey exclaimed, "that's a flipping engagement ring."

"I don't know."

"It is, try it on, you know you want to."

I did want to. I pulled the ring out of its box and slipped in onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"Wow, hold long do you think Harry's had it?" Lindsey said as we admired the ring.

"I don't know, I haven't noticed it before," I replied.

"Do you still want to do this?" Lindsey asked setting George down on the bed.

"Yes," I replied firmly, "we have to, anyways we better get a move on we haven't got a lot of time left."

"Ok, I've put the stuff we're taking with us in the hallway so we can grab it on the way out," Lindsey told me picking George up again.

We both stood up.

"I'll go and put George in his carry cot and wait for PC what's-his-face to ring," Lindsey said and left.

I walked over to the windows and closed the curtains blocking out the sun as it set in the sky.

I sighed and looked down at the ring. It's going to be ok, we'll see them again soon enough.

I glanced around the room for the last time and left shutting the door behind me.

Then I heard the phone ring. It was time.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey lindz, its Dougie, how's things?" came the reply.

Oh my God. The sound of his voice brought tears to my eyes. I sat down on the sofa.

"Everything's great," I said taking a deep breath, "George is fine, I think he misses you though."

"I miss you all to," Dougie replied, "we should be home soon."

"How soon?"

"In an hour maybe a bit longer, I think there's a traffic jam on the motorway."

"Ok, well I've got to go, George is crying, I'll see you soon," I lied.

"Ok bye, I love you," Dougie replied.

"I love you to," I said fighting back tears. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Amy asked joining me in the living room.

"Dougie," I replied and burst into tears. Amy sat beside me and hugged me tightly.

Before she could say anything the phone rang again. Amy grabbed it and answered it.

Amy's P.O.V

"Hello?" I said.

"It is time," the familiar voice of PC Matthew Parker answered.

"Ok, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Please bring your things out to the officers that are waiting outside your house, they will give you instructions on what to do next," PC Matthew Parker replied and the line went dead.

"Ok, Lindz it's time to go, I'll go and take our stuff out to the officers outside, I'll come back for George in a minute," I said to Lindsey who was sobbing on the sofa.

She nodded.

I walked out into the hallway and grabbed our bags and the three guitars we're taking with us. Two were ours and the other one was one of Dougie's basses that Lindsey wanted to keep.

I opened the front door and walked down the driveway to the jeep that was parking on the road.

Two officers were standing at the end of the driveway.

One of them took all the stuff and put it into the back of the car.

"Ok, once we get the baby sorted you must start a fire in the house and get out as quick as you can, if you don't come out after a minute after the fire is started we're coming in to get you," the other officer said.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I took George out of his carry cot and held him close to me. He was the closest thing to Dougie I had left.

He was still smiling happily, he had no idea what was going on.

"We're going to live in a new home," I told him, "but we're never going to forget this house, this was your first home George."

I heard the front door open Amy walked into the living room.

"It's time; we need to take George out to the car now," she said.

I nodded and put George back into his carry cot. I strapped him in and gave him his green frog teddy that he loves so much. Dougie brought it for him the day after he was born.

"Ok, I'll wait here," I said handing him to Amy.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," she replied and walked out to the hallway. The front door opened and then shut again. I sat in silence thinking about what I was about to do.

Amy's P.O.V

I walked back down the driveway to the jeep and handed over George. One of the officers strapped him into the back of the car.

"Ok, now you need to go and start a fire," the other officer said handing me a box of matches, "you have five minutes and then if you are not out of the house we're coming in to get you."

I nodded and ran back up the driveway to the house.

I went back into the living room and stood beside Lindsey.

"Ok, we have five minutes," I said and opened the box of matches. I pulled out a match. I went to light it but I couldn't do it.

"Hurry up, get it over with," Lindsey said.

"I don't think I can do," I whispered.

"Give them here," Lindsey said taking the matches from my hands.

She managed to light the match but she blew it out.

"I can't do it either," she said passing the matches back.

"We're running out of time," I said pulling out another match, "we'll do it together."

Me and Lindsey both lit the match at the same time and threw it at one of the sofas. Slowly the sofa caught fire.

"Let's go," I said pulling Lindsey's arm, the fire alarm starting going crazy bleeping louder and louder every second. It's good to know it works.

The air was thick with smoke as the fire spread through the living room. I kept a firm grip on Lindsey's arm and we ran out into the hallway. I ripped open the front door and we both ran out to the jeep.

We turned around and watched in horror as the house slowly burned in front of our very eyes.

"We must leave quickly," one of the officers said.

"Come on lindz, we have to go," I said pulling on her arm.

She didn't move. She was frozen on the spot.

"Come on lindz, there's nothing left for us here anymore," I said pulling harder on her arm.

Slowly she turned away from the house and we both got into the jeep. George was already buckled in, he was fast asleep.

Lindsey pulled the door shut and we drove off into the night.

20 minutes later

Tom's P.O.V

"Yeah we finally home," I exclaimed as the tour bus turned into our street.

"Wow, I think someone's house is on fire," Harry said looking out the window.

The rest of us ran to the windows and looked out onto the street. It was full of police cars and fire engines.

"Guys, that's our house," Dougie exclaimed as the bus came to a halt. We all ran to the doors and jumped off the bus as the door opened.

We ran up to our house. The air was stick with smoke and the house was burning to the ground. The fire fighters were spraying the house with water trying to put the flames out.

A police officer walked over to us.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"There had been a terrible fire, I'm sorry but there were no survivors," he replied calmly, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I froze in shock. Dougie crumpled to the ground beside me. Harry's sobbes ripped through the air tearing my heart in two. Holly cried hysterically into my shoulder. Danny and Becca were hugging tightly, both of them speechless and overwhelmed with grief.

For once in my life I didn't know what to do.

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Sequel Information

Sequel Information

Hi everyone I just thought I'd give you some information about the sequel to 'That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win'.

- The story will be co-written with Amy (l-charmedfan-l ).

- The story will start to be posted around the second week in September.

- At the minute the story doesn't have a name; me and Amy have a few ideas but if you have any ideas then let us know.

- After the sequel is finished I've decided to take a break from writing for a year because I have important exams at school and I have to say focused on them. So this will probably be the last story I write but I will never say never to writing another one after my exams have finished.

- I'm not going to give away any of the plot for the next story but it will be filled with more drama and humour than the stories before it.

Lastly I just want to say thanks for all the support so the sequel is dedicated to you guys.

RockChick182 xxx


End file.
